Phantom's Mind
by Katie-Phan
Summary: In a chance to raise his grades, Danny let's his class look into his mind. He couldn't have forseen the disasters ahead... [Cover Image by MistahJay1 on Deviantart! [This happens AFTER Phantom S'mores and BEFORE Phantom Planet!]
1. Mistakes Were Definetly Made

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

A/N

 **You do not need to read Phantom S'mores for this story to make sense! Yes it will add references, but nothing too major! It would be appreciated if you DID read Phantom S'mores, though!**

Just to make this clear before you read this story, this happens AFTER my other story, Phantom S'more, and BEFORE Phantom Planet. This is my twist on the topic of going into Danny's mind. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter One: Mistakes Were Most Definetly Made...**

* * *

Danny was in his seventh and final period of school on a warm, autumn Friday. He was busy doodling in his sketchbook, barely listening to his english teacher. The slightly bald, overweight teacher was droning on about what they would do for the class period. It sounded like a class project something to do with the human brain and emotions... Danny stiffled a yawn.

Fifteen year-old Danny Fenton and his two friends, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley, were all tired. Early this morning, they woke up to see that Phantom fought off Technus while they were 'asleep'. No one in Amity Park, besides Danny's sister, Jazz, knew who the ghostly hero, Danny Phantom truely was.

They spent most of the night hunting down Technus after he escaped. Even though they roughly had only two or three hours of sleep each, they only fell asleep a couple times during class.

"Mr. Fenton! Kindly come up to my desk!" Danny jolted awake. He didn't realize that his head was slowly falling down towards his desk. He quickly stood up and walked to his teacher's desk expecting the worst. Danny caught Sam and Tucker staring at him sadly, knowing he would most likely be getting detention.

Dash stuck out his leg, hoping to trip him, but Danny stepped over it, and instead got hit by a spitball.

When he managed to make the short trek to Mr. Lancer's desk, he got straight to the point.

"Daniel... your grades are already slipping, and we haven't even passed winter break!" Danny nodded sadly and looked down at his shoes. He was expecting to get another detention for his grades.

Instead, Mr. Lancer surprised him. "There is a way to help raise your grade, though, if you are willing to take it."

Danny hurridly looked up. "I'll do anything!" Lancer saw a sparkle of hope in his student's icy blue eyes.

Lancer sighed, expecting this. "It's kind of personal, but I would like you to help us with today's project." Danny nodded his head, willing him to continue. "It involves going inside your head. We would look at some of your memories and emotions." Danny looked crestfallen. "It would only be the basic emotions and memories."

"Which ones?" Danny's eyes lost the twinkle. He saw how wrong this could go in multiple different ways. It looked like another year of almost failing, detentions, and missed homework assignments.

Lancer clasped his hands together on his desk. "We would only see the emotions Happiness, Sadness, Anger, Surprise, Distgust, and, if you are willing, one of your fears."

Danny looked ready to turn around and head back to his desk. "If I do happen to agree to this, how much would my grade be raised?"

Lancer looked thoughtful. He needed someone to be the test subject, and against popular belief, Lancer did care about his students. Especially Daniel. He had to make it almost iresistable. "Let's just say that if you kept up how you are going, by the end of the year, you will have a solid B minus."

Danny's eyes widened. Lancer could practically see the cogs turning in his head. "Okay, but under one condition." Lancer nodded his head once, willing the young teen to continue. "If Sam and Tucker say don't go somewhere, you listen to them. There's things that I would like to keep to myself." Lancer saw Danny's eyes flick over to the A-listers.

"Agreed." Danny and Lancer shook hands, before he started walking back to his desk.

* * *

A few minutes later, Lancer stood up and started talking about what the procedure would be. Danny wanted no one to know it was his mind they would go in, so Lancer agreed and only talked about the subject they would use for this experiment.

Danny shivered everytime Lancer said the word 'subject'. He still remembered what his parents did to him before the camping trip. Or what they did to his other persona, Danny Phantom.

When Lancer started passing out black headbands, Danny decided to explain to his friends what they were truely doing.

"YOU WHAT?!" Everyone paused what they were doing, and looked at the trio in the back corner of the room. Danny winced. He knew they would take it the wrong way.

Sam lowered her voice to a whisper. "Danny! What if they find out your secret?! We told you we would help out with your grades this year!"

Danny lowered his head. "I know, Sam, but with how my grades are now, this could really help me out!"

"Dude, your chances of exposure as Phantom just sky rocketed! Your memories will most likely show you fighting as Phantom through the emotions, no matter what Lancer says!" Tucker looked up from his PDA and showed him the pie chart he made.

Danny looked slightly exhasberated. "That's why I told Lancer that you guys would be in charge if they should go in somewhere or not!" They looked at him sternly, not believing that their friend would be so idiotic.

Before any of them could say a word, Lancer finally reached them. He handed Sam and Tucker black headbands, like the rest of the class', but gave Danny a white headband. He leaned towards Danny. "Now Daniel, press this button here when we are about to press ours. It will make you go to sleep imediatly, so it would be best if you were in a comfortable position."

Danny nodded, and watched Mr. Lancer walk back to his desk. "Danny this is stupid!"

"Yeah, dude! This is dangerous! Any amount of things could go wrong with this!"

Danny chose not to answer. He instead protended to give all his attention to his teacher. His friends sighed and followed their friend's lead, and listened to Lancer.

"Now everyone, on your headband, there is a small button here-" He ponted to a hidden button near the bottom on one of the sides. "Take your headband off and find that button. We will all need to press this button at almost the same time to go into Daniel's brain."

The trio's eyes widened. Mr. Lancer slipped up and used his name instead of annonymisly saying 'subject'.

Lancer then noticed his mistake and tried to correct it, but the damage was already done.

"Eww, why do we need to go in the loser's brain?" Paulina Sanchez looked at her friend, Star, for comformation.

"Yeah, like, at least can we go in, like, someone else's more popular brain?"

It was Dash's turn for outrage at this news. "I am not going in Fentwerp's brain! It's probably all loser and geek like in there!"

Lancer finally broke through his student's yelling. "Quiet down! The reason we are going into Daniel's brain is because there were no volunteers, and he is the one who desperatly needs the grade bonus of this! Now put on your headbands and get ready to press the button when I say, or you _will_ get detention!"

The A-listers glared at Danny before they put their headbands on.

"Thank you! Now everyone, get into a comfortable position!" Lancer walked over to his desk and sat down. "Daniel, you can press the button now!"

Danny looked over at his friends, a little worry in his eyes, before he took a deep breath and pressed the button that would activate his white headband.

He instantly fell asleep and snored a bit. Lancer looked at his other students. "Now press the button on the count of three."

Sam was worried about what would happen with them doing this.

"One... Two... Three!"

They all pressed the button and instantly felt drowsy. They all continued to go to sleep. Some pleasently layed down, while others were stubborn, and fell asleep in akward positions.

* * *

The first one to 'wake up' in Danny's mind was Valerie. She blinked the stars out of her eyes before she slowly stood up. The second thing she did was take in her surroundings. It sort of looked like the ghost zone in a way, except the sky had a hint of icy blue, the color of Danny's eyes. The other colors were, of course green and black.

Just like the ghost zone, there were doors. They didn't range in a lot of colors, but they each were different in some way, even if they did look simular.

As Valerie was still stunned on what her surroundings were, she didn't notice her other classmates when they started appearing. Tucker and Sam appeared at almost the same time, followed by Dash, Paulina, and Star.

Paulina was, of course, the first one to whine. "Ugh, my head hurts! Stupid Fenton with his dumb mind!"

Everyone rolled their eyes. "Paulina, please don't start whining already! We haven't even been here for a minute!"

"Shut it, Goth freak!

"Why you little..." Tucker quickly grabbed Sam, afraid that she would try something.

While Tucker was busy holding off Sam, Dash stood up and took in his surroundings. "Whoa, Fenturd's mind is wierd!" He started walking over to a floating door, which slowly floated towards him, encouraging him to come into it.

Right when Dash's hand went to touch the doornob, Lancer appeared. He took in the sight of two of his students holding another back. It looked like Valerie decided to help keep Sam from attacking Paulina. He looked quickly around, and saw Dash, who was about to open up the door.

"Moby Dick, Mr. Baxter! Don't touch that door!" Everyone stopped what they were doing to either look at Mr. Lancer questioningly, or Dash in surprise.

The rest of the class decided to show up at that moment. "Good, we're all here. So the first thing we will be doing in Mr. Fenton's mind, is going into the basic emotions. Does anyone know what they are?"

Mikey raised his hand, still used to being in a classroom. "There's Fear, Happiness, Sadness, and Anger!"

Mr. Lancer looked impressed. "You listed all of them, but three. Does anyone else know what the remaining three are?" Mr. Lancer looked around the heads of his students, wishing for a hand to pop up. "Yes, Ms. Manson?"

Everyone turned to look at the goth, who stood taller under the A-lister's glares. "There's also Surprise, Disgust, and... Love"

"Spot on!" Everyone turned back to Mr. Lancer, and Sam managed to hide the blush that slowly appeared when she said love. "We will only go into six of these emotions, and leave Love untouched. Mr. Fenton needs a little privacy."

Valerie heard Dash muttur something that sounded like, "Fenturd doesn't have a lot of secrets..."

"So now that we know the basic emotions, we will enter the correct doors and see memories of said emotions." The class looked skeptical of finding only six doors out of the hundreds floating around.

"The doors will be the most obvious, since the others branch from those emotions. Any questions so far?" Paulina raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Sanchez?"

"Why can't we go in Love? We all know he loves me!" Sam growled, which didn't go unnoticed by a certain A-lister.

"Mr. Fenton deserves a little privacy for him to keep. We are already entering his personal space already, in a matter of speaking, so Daniel has the right to keep things to himself..."

Paulina glared daggers at Sam. _Who does she think she is? Danny obviously loves me! Every boy in school does_ , she thought. She completly missed what her teacher said.

Lancer was oblivious to what was happening with his students. He turned his back to them, and started explaining more. "If we follow this path down a little, it should lead us to one of the first emotions." He pointed in one of the directions the path lead. "It will circle around, bringing us back to this point so we can leave, but we do have a time limit to keep. So let's get walking."

Everyone groaned at the idea of walking on a path that seemed to go on forever.

* * *

They walked for what seemed like forever, in which Paulina managed to complain about ten times. The other kids tried to keep themselves entertained by the view around them, but quickly became bored.

The jocks managed to bring a football out of all things, with them into Danny's mind. They kept throwing it back and forth until they arrived at their location.

Some of the kids who weren't paying attention kept walking, while others, like Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Mikey, Nathan, and surprisingly, Star, noticed their slightly over weight teacher stop near a huge door. The others hurried back when they noticed this.

The door in question was black, with icy blue and neon green highlights in a swirling fashion as the design. The doornob was almost a glowing white. There was also a symbol on the door. It looked like a smiley face inside of the swirls, but it was hard to see unless you knew it was there.

The A-listers pushed to the front of the group, and stood around Mr. Lancer.

"Okay, class, this is the first emotion, happiness. It is supposed to be Mr. Fenton's happiest memory or memories he's had, so keep your judgement to yourself, please."

"Like Fentoenail has any happy memories..."

Sam growled at Dash. Tucker and Valerie quickly grabbed hold of her, scared she would try to attack him.

Lancer opened up the door, and let the class file in before he stepped in himself, closing the door.

It was pitch black after Lancer closed the door. Then, white lights lit up around the room. It lead to a movie theater-like area that looked simular to Sam's entertainment room. They quickly sat down in the black and white seats, which were, convinietly not leather.

As soon as the class sat down, a projection appeared around them. The seats looked like they vanished. They each saw the same thing.

* * *

They felt like they were flying. It was still black, which made Lancer think Danny had his eyes closed.

Right when he thought that, Danny 'opened' his eyes, and they saw that he was over the city, floating. Danny, convinietly looked around, so the class could see nothing was holding him up.

They all felt at peace and happy. Even though Danny suddenly spead up and made loopdeloops, the feeling stayed with them. Suddenly, they felt a shiver go through them, and the memory faded.

* * *

Before any of them could think of what happend, they were launched into another one. This time the class could understand more of what was happening.

Danny was sitting in an arm chair in Sam's entertainment room, next to Tucker, while they played the newest game on the huge TV screen.

Tucker was close to winning, but Danny made a comeback, and beat Tucker with tons of points to spare.

"Whoo! I finally beat you in something!" He got up from his seat, and danced. The students felt the joy of winning the game, feeling like they just did it as well.

Tucker looked like he was skulking. "That was pure luck! I call a rematch!"

They saw Danny look over at Tucker. "You're on!"

He beat Tucker a couple times more, until he finally gave up. "Alright dude, you win!"

"Yep, and you lost really bad, Tuck."

Danny looked around for the voice, and saw Sam reading a gothic poetry book. "How long you've been there, Sam?"

Sam shrugged. "Since you beat Tucker twice. And you forget, this is my house. I'm almost always here."

They managed to hear Tucker muttur to himself, obviously intending to keep it to himself. "Unless Danny's somewhere else, you're always there with him."

"Tuck!"

"What?" He then guessed that Danny heard. "Well, it's true!"

Sam walked in front of Tucker. She spoke with a sinisterly sweet voice. "Just like it's true your shins are gonna be black and blue?"

Tucker blanched, and Danny laughed. The view they had faded to black, until the white lights came on, and the door opened.

* * *

The class shuffled out quietly. They were all deep in though with what they saw.

Then Paulina had to ruin it. "Why was Danny flying?"

Sam and Tucker paled. Mr. Lancer looked over at them. "Yes... I would like to know that, too..."

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N

This will be posted when I'm stuck in Phantom S'mores, so this will probably take awhile to get the next chapter up. Unlike Phantom S'mores, this is already planned out with the basic outline, so I already know how many chapters there is going to be. (Which is 6!)

I will probably add a little DxS fluff in here, so watch for it!

Review and tell me what ya think of it so far! Thanks!


	2. Questions Surface Even More

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Danny Phantom**

A/N

We have a few problems to deal with... But for now enjoy the story!

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Questions Surface Even More...**

* * *

 **Previously:**

The class shuffled out quietly. They were all deep in thought with what they saw.

Then Paulina had to ruin it. "Why was Danny flying?"

Sam and Tucker paled. Mr. Lancer looked over at them. "Yes... I would like to know that, too..."

* * *

Sam thought of something as quickly as she could. "He went flying with Phantom?"

A few people seemed to buy it. But a certain jock didn't.

"Why would Phantom take some dweeb like Fenturd flying?"

"Because Danny sneaks out his parents technology, and gives it to Phantom to use?" The end turned into a question, even though it was meant to be a statement. Tucker tried to think of something else to solidify the lie.

Mr. Lancer was busy puzzling this over. "But where was Phantom, then?"

Mikey came and saved the day for them. "Obviously, they were invisible, so Danny wouldn't be able to see him." Mikey pushed up his glasses.

"That explains it, I guess... The other memory was, of course, Danny beating Tucker in a game multiple times in a row." They all nodded. "So, remember what you saw, because there will be an essay over this!" Everyone groaned at the idea of having to write about the 'experience'. "So let's continue on and get to the next door!"

Even more groans followed this at the prospect of walking even more, but they quickly followed their teacher.

* * *

Tucker kept on thinking he saw somebody else out in the abyss of Danny's mind, but every time he turned to look, nothing was there anymore.

He thought he was just imagining it, and truly hoped that there wasn't anyone else in here with them...

* * *

The jocks pulled out the football, again, and the nerds and geeks either pulled out their phones to play games, or a book. It was a mystery to how they managed to bring that stuff with them, when it was obviously elsewhere.

All of their feet started hurting. When one of them was going to tell Mr. Lancer that they wanted a break, besides Paulina, he announces something that made them all happy, but then anxious.

"Alright class, we're at the next door!" Lancer stopped beside a door that looked eerily similar to the one before it. The only difference was instead of the happy face, there was a sad one with tears falling. "This door leads to the emotion of Sadness. This is Mr. Fenton's saddest memories that he has so far experienced..."

Sam and Tucker tuned him out at that point. They stared worriedly at each other. Danny had a lot of sad memories... They just hoped it wouldn't be revealing his secret in the process of seeing them.

Valerie noticed the look of uneasiness on both Sam and Tucker's face. She was apprehensive in going in here as well. She still knows that her rejection and pushing Danny away made him sad, she just hoped she wouldn't have to see it here.

* * *

The class obediently entered the door. Some of the kids, like Mikey and Nathan, took in their surrounds with awe. The others didn't spare a second glance at the similar features, but the smart kids noticed it immediately.

The room had a special feel to it. Some of them were frightened, even if they were in awe. Others were excited by what the feeling ment. Even if they didn't notice it at the time, they felt unnaturally happy when they entered the door before. Now in this room, they felt sad. Not just a little either. They felt very sad about unknown things.

Mr. Lancer quickly walked in behind his students and passed them. His expression changed. His eyebrows drew together. Now most of the people in the room seemed to have a permanent frown, Lancer included.

Lancer seemed downcast when he said his next statement. "Alright, class. Sit down in the seats, quickly!"

The students obediently shuffled forward. Everyone was too busy with their own emotions to push around the nerds, or worry about what would happen in the next memories.

When they all sat down in the movie theater-like seats, the lights instantly dimmed, and the memories began…

* * *

The memory was strange. They saw through Danny's eyes again. The class couldn't believe that Danny seemed to be flying. After that thought processed, there was a blinding flash of white light. Danny seemed to have tripped, and a lot of the girls screamed when their view was filled with Danny almost face planting into the ground.

Danny seemed to quickly get up, and started running straight for the Nasty Burger, which seemed to have a gaping hole in it. Through the hole, the class could see multiple people bound to one of the Nasty Sauce containers. On further examination by the nerds, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Mr. Lancer, they saw the warning sign was almost into the danger zone.

Everyone saw who was tied to it. Bound and gagged with a weird green, glowing substance, was Mr. Lancer, Jazz, Tucker, Sam, and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton.

Lancer and the others gasped. They never remembered this happening. It was strange because even the people involved seemed as shocked as the rest of them.

The blinding white light showed up again, but Danny still seemed to keep running, as if he expected this.

He was still a good distance away, when he tripped.

The last thing the class saw before the explosion, was the look of fear on each other's faces.

All of a sudden, Danny seemed to wake up, and time stopped. It was during the explosion, but it seemed to pause in what it was doing. Danny and the class took in the surroundings. They felt a wall of emotions. The most prominent was sadness. They had a feeling they failed, but they didn't know what they failed at.

Danny's eyes landed on a certain time ghost. Before they could see who it truly was, the memory ended.

* * *

They expected that they were done with the room, but when they tried to get up, an invisible force pushed them back down. After realizing that they couldn't get up and leave, they were left with puzzling over the memory.

The main question in almost everyone's mind was, when did that happen? It was obvious that they would have remembered it, and that the people involved would have died, but there they were, alive and well.

Some of the students tried speaking, but quickly found out they couldn't. The air seemed to leave their lungs whenever they were about to say anything, and they were left gasping for air.

After they regained their breath, the intermission of the memories ended. The next memory they could relate to a little, and they all remembered this one. Even if they didn't know that they did.

* * *

The memory started with Danny being held back by Kwan, who was wearing a yellow jacket titled 'Security' in bold black letters. Right next to Danny was Sam, but she was also held back by Dash, who wore the same jacket as Kwan.

In the room also was the ex-pop star, Ember Mclain. The words blurred in time with the memory blurring. They all felt a very strong emotion radiating from Danny, but it wasn't sadness.

It was love.

Upon further examination, most of the class found out who the emotion was directed to. It was directed to Sam. They could all tell that Danny didn't quite care what position he was in as long as Sam was there.

Before they knew it, Ember left them. Sam seemed to by trying to get Danny's attention, but he wouldn't answer her properly.

It was obvious Danny was under some sort of spell. Their suspicions were correct when Sam seemed to realize this. Speech was still nonexistent, and apparently their hearing, too. They couldn't hear anything Sam or the jocks were saying, even if they were talking to Danny.

Then, before they could blink, Sam reached up behind her and gave Dash a kiss on the mouth.

If they were able to talk, or make any noise at all, they would have all gasped. The spell seemed to have broken. They could hear everything again, and Danny seemed to snap out of it. But a wave of sadness crashed into them and slammed into all of their stomachs.

Danny quickly got out of Kwan's grip and freed Sam. He quickly looked away from Sam, and headed towards the door, but she stopped him.

"Danny, are you okay?"

Danny's hands formed fists. "No, I'm not. I feel like my heart is being ripped out."

And with that final sentence, and another wave of sadness, the memory ended.

* * *

Most of them were too stunned by what they saw, that they didn't realize that they could get up. Sam and Tucker knew a memory would show up of Danny being Phantom, but they didn't expect it to happen this early. Or that his identity would be tainted because of Dark Danny Phantom. They didn't know how the class would take that dark side of their town hero.

Valerie was the first one who came to her senses. She quickly stood up and walked to the now open exit. The rest of the class started to get up slowly and walk towards her. Lancer was the only one left sitting.

* * *

All of the students were outside waiting for their teacher to come out and explain to them what happened, but when he did come out, he looked pale. Dash and the others couldn't believe that Mr. Lancer cared about his students. Nonetheless Danny, but he did care.

He was more disturbed than any of them by what he saw. He didn't take into account that Dash would feel the same way.

Finally, someone had the guts to speak first.

"Wha- what happened to you guys in the explosion?" Mikey was pale as well. He looked like he was on the verge of passing out. The effect of Danny's emotions seemed to be taking their toll on all of them. They all felt weak and shaky.

Sam was the person to answer him. Her lips were in a very thin line, and her face was pale. "We don't remember that." They all looked at her in question, so she continued. "Danny said that it happened in a nightmare. Nothing more, nothing less. The second one, sadly-" Everyone else flinched when she said the word 'sad'. "- the second one did happen."

Everyone looked over to Mr. Lancer for confirmation. He cleared his throat before answering. "Heh-hm. Yes… I do suppose that makes sense, but why would a dream be behind a memory door?" They all looked back at Sam.

"Because it may have seemed like a memory to him at the time, but he later found out it was, truly a dream." Everyone whipped their heads around to stare at Valerie. She shifted uncomfortably. "What? He told me about it the day after." She shrugged.

Sam and Tucker knew she was lying, but they couldn't think of why she was covering for them. Valerie caught the two looking at her and she winked.

Mikey managed to catch the exchange, but he kept it to himself. He knew something was going on between the three of them, but he couldn't prove it yet. So he let them be. He was excited and scared to get to the next door, but he didn't want to stay here.

"Mr. Lancer? Can we start heading to the next door, please? I'm not feeling so well, and I would like to finish the class."

Lancer blinked, but quickly recovered. "Y-yes…. We should continue on to the next door…"

The class followed their teacher, who quickly walked away.

"Mr. Lancer? You're heading the wrong way…"

Lancer quickly turned around, and headed in the right direction. "Thank you, Danny."

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N

Aww. Come on! You know that was the perfect place for the cliffy!

This chapter was supposed to show _two_ emotions, but I wanted to get the next chapter out to you loyal fans!

 _Thank you to all who favorited, followed, and reviewed on this story!_

Now... On to some pressing issues...

School started.

And I'm not able to work on the stories during class yet.

And my mom basically confiscated my phone until this weekend.

Yup... Trouble brews.

Review and tell me what ya think of the chapter, and who is this mysterious Danny, because that isn't a typo...


	3. The Door is Now Unlocked

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

A/N

Whew... That was a _very_ chaotic second week of school!

Anyways, after a lot of debate and mistakes, this chapter is done. For the few of you who came from _Phantom S'mores_ , I hit a writer's block. That story will be finished, I just don't know when.

If you have reviewed on this story, I have answered! So when you finish reading, check out the other Author's Note and find your name!

Now with that said and done, enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Door Is Now Unlocked...**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 _Lancer blinked, but quickly recovered. "Y-yes…. We should continue on to the next door…"_

 _The class followed their teacher, who quickly walked away._

 _"Mr. Lancer? You're heading the wrong way…"_

 _Lancer quickly turned around, and headed in the right direction. "Thank you, Danny."_

* * *

Everybody stopped in their tracks. Danny? He isn't supposed to be in here… Was a recurring thought running through all of their minds.

They quickly looked around for the voice. Finally, Mikey and Lester's eyes landed on him. "There!" They shouted in unison, pointing at him.

The class quickly found Danny as well, and most of their jaws dropped. This didn't look like the wimpy, clumsy Danny Fenton they all knew (and in Sam's case, loved).

This Danny was floating off the path to the right of them. He had on a black shirt with a white oval in the middle. He stood up to his true height and radiated confidence.

Paulina gasped. He kind of looked like the ghost boy from here. The only difference was his hair and eye colors….

Danny had a cocky grin on his face. Sam and Tucker knew this wasn't their Danny. This was a different version of him. Tucker guessed it wasn't his evil version, since he didn't look like him.

Even with that thought, it did little to comfort him. Who knew how he would act. Hopefully he wouldn't reveal his secret.

Danny uncrossed his arms and seemed to glide down to them.

"Wha.. How…? How are you here Mr. Fenton?" Lancer seemed weak kneed.

"You're technically in my mind, so I've always been here." Danny floated over to Sam and Tucker and motioned for Valerie to come to him.

"In the handbook, it said nothing about you showing up." Lancer slowly started walking over towards Danny and the others, but he motioned for him to stop.

"I'm not the Danny you know Mr. Lancer. I'm just a fragment, a piece of him, if you will. You're slowly getting closer to the truth, even if you don't know it. I need to talk to Danny's closest friends about your current situation, but first, I will explain the necessities to you." He clapped his hands. Everyone, even the A-listers obeyed his unsaid command of sitting down where they were. "Thank you…. Now, I haven't properly introduced myself. I am your temporary guide until you've had your fill of adventures into Danny's memories." He floated a few inches off the ground, and paced. He had his hands behind his back, and seemed to look everyone in the eye at once. "You can call me whatever you like, just please don't call me Dan. One thing I do have in common with Danny is I hate that name. It brings back too many bad memories."

At his words, firefly-like creatures appeared and seemed to become a face from one of the memories they saw. It was the blue-skinned ghost who looked a lot like Danny Phantom. Of course it didn't show the multiple colors Dark Dan had, but they knew a little too well since the memory. The 'Danny Guide' swatted them away, making the fireflies fly away. "Stupid memory flies…"

Dash and Mikey seemed to be the only ones to hear him mutter that.

"Anyways… Danny has some things about him that will eventually come to light while you are here, so please be cautious. There are others like me who want to keep those secrets to ourselves and a select few." At this point, he looked over at Sam, Tucker, and Valerie. "The others would rather you be either dead, or trapped here. I have some friends in here that can help you complete the assignment and return safely back in your own bodies." A shiver ran through everyone. "Now If you'll excuse me…." He grabbed Sam and Valerie by the shoulder and directed them a little ways up the path so no one could eavesdrop on them. Tucker quickly followed.

* * *

The other students left behind didn't know what to think. They were puzzled over both the memories and this new Danny.

Of course, whenever Dash was puzzled or confused over something, we would go beat up Fenturd. Since that wasn't available, Dash sulked. He had to think smartly about this if he wanted revenge on Fenton for making himself look weak. The best way?

Look through one of the many doors available until he found enough dirt and blackmail on him.

He looked around hoping to find the perfect door. Like the abyss could read his mind, a door floated towards them. It was slow going at first, but it quickly sped up.

Dash jumped to his feet. He would have to be quick if he didn't want to be caught by the other Danny.

The door in question, was like the sadness door, but near the top of the frame, it had green paint dripping down. To anyone outside of Amity Park, it looked more like slime, but to Dash, it was ectoplasm. The hidden symbol in this door was a crown enveloped in flames.

Dash didn't know how he knew, but this was the perfect door.

He was almost touching the door, when it burst open itself. An evil grin spread across his face. He called over his shoulder. "Hey guys, over here!" And he went inside of the darkness within.

* * *

Paulina and the other popular girl, Star, were the first to notice Dash leaving the group, but they didn't know what to do about it.

"Should we go tell Danny? I mean, he is supposed to help us.."

"I don't know Star… Why would we tell a loser like Fenton what Dash is doing. It may be his brain, but we are still número uno." Paulina started looking uncomfortable.

Before they could say anything else, Dash called out to them all. "Hey guys, over here!"

* * *

While the four of them were talking about what to do, Danny was waiting for Dash to do something idiotic. He knew it would happen some time when they were here, he just hoped it wouldn't happen now.

"Danny are you listening?" Danny got pulled out of his thoughts by Sam.

"Wha- Yeah, yeah. I'm listening."

"What are we going to do to keep your secret?"

Danny shuffled around guiltily. "I'm not technically Danny, but we do need to keep his secret."

Sam blushed. She kept on forgetting that this wasn't her Danny. He was only a part of him.

Tucker was about to say something when they all heard Dash yell to them all. "Hey guys, over here!"

The Guide Danny's head looked in Dash's direction in inhuman speed. He squinted and saw Dash in time to see him walk into the door. The class quickly jumped to their feet when they saw him almost fly by them with such quickness and urgency.

"Oh no…. Out of all of the doors he could've picked… This is not good…." Danny was pacing, rubbing the back of his neck.

The class slowly walked towards him. They were scared of what was wrong. If Danny seemed to be worried, they all needed to be worried. Mr. Lancer walked closer than the others. He slowly put his hand on his student's shoulder, and he stopped pacing.

"Mr. Fenton, what's wrong?"

Danny looked pale. "Out of all of the doors Dash could have picked, he chose the one that leads to others like me." Some of the students, like Mikey and Lester gasped. They knew what he meant. Some of those 'others' like Danny wanted them dead. Danny pointed behind them. "Where we are now is the outer surface of Danny's mind. It's virtually harmless. Going through that door leads to more dangerous and vivid dreams and memories. They will reveal more about Danny than you would like to know." They all looked nervous at that. Some of them visibly paled.

"B-but we don't actually have to go in there, do we?" Mikey hesitantly walked forward.

Danny sighed. He knew that they would all hate his answer. "Sadly, we do. Now that the door is open, there is only one way to close it. We have to visit the worst memories Danny has to be able to save his mental mind and yourselves."

Sam and Tucker walked forward. "Well, we've been through a lot worse, and if what you said is right, we need to go in there." Everyone in the class stared at Sam. "What? It's true. Dash was stupid enough to go through a random door that was obviously bad, I mean look at the size of it!" She gestured her hand at the door, which easily was taller than twenty feet.

Paulina was mad. She didn't care if Sam was right or not. No one made fun of Dash. Least of all a Goth freak. "He was probably just curious! Wouldn't you be with a mysterious 'Danny' showing up in his mind that's not really him?"

The girls growled and stared daggers at each other. Valerie slowly moved over to Sam. She was ready to break up the fight before it started.

Lancer knew he had to do something, he just didn't want to be the one to say it. He really didn't want to do this, but he had a duty as a teacher. "Well, let's hurry and get Mr. Baxter back so we can go home safely with Danny's mind intact."

Some of the students nodded their head. The populars scoffed. There was no way they were going in there.

As if 'Danny' could read their minds, he knew exactly how to get them through the door. "If you won't walk in the door willingly, Dash is already lost and you will forever be stuck here. I will personally drag you in there if need be." He crossed his arms and tensed his muscles, making them stick out.

Paulina and Star gulped. They would love to have their chance at Danny now they saw he had muscles, but they didn't want those muscles to be used against them.

Danny didn't wait around for anyone to respond. He walked through the door and into the darkness beyond.

After a couple moments of hesitation, the rest of the class and Mr. Lancer followed.

* * *

In one of the deepest and darkest parts of Danny's mind, a power shifted as the door opened somewhere else. Something dark started slithering and infecting memories, making them dark and twisted.

The power moved quickly. The more it consumed, the easier it got to take shape.

After consuming about five happy memories, he was able to shift his form at will. It didn't like how the other Danny's' looked. He only liked the look of one of them through a memory. After quickly infecting that chosen memory, he was able to look like him.

His form he chose? Dark Danny Phantom.

He knew this would be the perfect way for revenge against the goody two shoes, Daniel, who was the one who locked him up in that infernal part of Danny's mind.

The search was on for Daniel. He wanted him to feel his pain. But first, he needed recruits. It was time to show the others that he was back for revenge, and if anybody got in his way, he would destroy them…

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N

Okay! For some reason, I'm starting to get these chapters done and uploaded every Saturday. Who knows if it will stay that way...

Now on to some reviews and thanks!

 **Guest (1)-** Thanks for being my first review! I'm glad you like it so far!

 **Maple-blind -** I'm sorry for the spelling errors, but they should be fixed for now in the future chapters. Thanks for your veiw on my story, and I'm glad you like it!

 **GirlFish -** Heh, that's a good idea, but they didn't enter _Phantom's_ mind, they entered _Fenton's_! Anyways, Paulina will probably do something like that, but that will come later. You'll just have to wait and see!

 **Sing-a-Ring-Ding -** Next chapter? Well, they probably will come out weekly, so look for them!

 **TheTalent -** Thanks for coming over from _Phantom S'mores_! Hopefully you will enjoy this one while I'm in writer's block for it... Sorry about that!

 **Story Adopter -** It's nice to know you like this type of stories, because I do, too! And remember, the entered _Fenton's_ mind not _Phantom's_!

 **Dogma -** Glad to know you're excited for the story!

 **Rafia Binta Ali -** Glad to know you're excited!

 **Totalnerd3638 -** Thanks! I just hope my story stays great in your eyes!

 **Thank you all for the Reviews and the Favorites, and of course the Follows! It means a lot that you guys enjoy this story! Next chapter is under development, so I'll be busy with that!**

See you next time!


	4. Will Danny Ever Forgive Me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, which you should probably know...**

A/N

The next chapter is finally here! Soccer season games have started, so I'll be busy with that since my brothers play as welll...

Anyways, I got some more review to answer to since last chapter, so after reading, if you left one, check for your name!

Now... On to the story!

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Will Danny Ever Forgive Me…?**

* * *

After entering the door, the class stopped and stared with open mouths and big eyes. Only three people knew where their scenery came from, and only two of them were scared. They were in the future Amity Park ten years later. It was fixed, though. There was no destruction of any kind that might suggest there was a war outside the ghostly dome.

There were no people walking around outside. From the looks of it, it was, no pun intended, a ghost town. Sam and Tucker were worried. If the city was still standing, the destruction would be sure to come. They remembered only a little too well the damage before they returned to their own time.

When the class finally came back to their senses, they noticed that 'Danny' was still walking away from them. They quickly hurried to catch up.

Lancer was breathing hard when he caught up to 'Danny'. He was most definitely not built for this sort of exercise.

With nothing better to do than walking and talking, some of the kids took in their surroundings more. After closer examination, they saw the memory flies from before seemed to live here instead of people. Sometimes they would be in groups, almost forming people, while others were loners.

Whenever any of the memory flies came close to them, 'Danny' would stare at them until they got the unsaid message. _'Stay away from us or suffer the consequences….'_

Quiet conversations started with the group. Most of them centered around what Dash did and what it meant they had to do now. All of the kids were scared. They were nervous about what would happen when they found Dash.

After walking for what seemed like hours when it was only a few seconds, 'Danny' turned down an alley. The alley in question looked disgusting. There was angry looking graffitti on the walls and puddles of some foul smelling liquid was all over the floor.

Throughout their entire time with 'Danny' after walking through the door, he seemed to march confidently towards the alley. He continued going straight through, stepping in the puddles of the liquid as he went.

'Danny' finally turned around when he noticed the others had stopped following him. He sighed. 'Danny' closed his eyes and imagined showing up a few feet in front of them. With a pop and a few screams, he teleported to the very front of the group.

To the class, 'Danny' burst into tons of memory flies before they grouped back together in front of them, and he popped back into existence. The screams were from most of the girls who thought that they were now stranded there with no way to get out.

'Danny' chuckled and put on a cocky smile. It was easy to forget that they didn't know what he was entirely made of.

"Ho-how did you do that…?" Mikey pointed from where 'Danny' previously was to where he was now. Under closer examination, Mikey was deathly pale. He had forgotten that this wasn't the real Danny.

"I'll tell you exactly how I did that and what else I can do once we cross this alley and enter the door on the other side." He pointed down the alley, and the class looked around him to see a very violently red door with dark red paint that looked like flames near the bottom. It seemed to glow with an unearthly light, but then again, it probably did.

"But I'm in heels! I can't cross that disgusting alley! Do you know how much my shoes cost?!" Everybody turned to look at Paulina. They were a little shocked that she said that so bluntly. They were also surprised to hear laughter behind them.

They turned around to see 'Danny' doubled up in laughter. He had tears of laughter in his eyes when he looked back up at them. "I- I'm sorry! Did you really just say you care about what your shoes will look like?" Paulina nodded. She didn't see anything wrong with what she said…..yet. " You truly think that they will get messed up when you 'wake up',don't you?" Paulina nodded again. 'Danny' stopped laughing, but he still had a twinkle of laughter in his eyes. "You're in someone's mind! Your appearance won't change at all in the real world, no matter what happens to you here!"

Paulina blushed. She couldn't believe she was so _stupido_. Of course she wouldn't damage her shoes when she would get out of here. She didn't like being embarrassed, so she quickly thought of a comeback.

She put her hands on her hips and walked forwards towards 'Danny'. She poked him in the chest and looked up at him. Over the years, he may have gotten a few inches taller, but she could still make Dash cower, and he was taller than Danny, so she thought it would be easy to intimidate Danny. "Well, won't they get ruined here if I walk into it?"

At first, 'Danny' was shocked. She was right, of course. _Wait, what?_ She, as in Paulina, was _right_ about something? 'Danny' burst out laughing. "Well, you are right Paulina. Your shoes will get ruined here, but then again-" He twirled his hand around and the nearby memory flies swarmed Paulina's feet. Paulina screamed and tried to get them away from her, but when they flew away, she was barefoot. "- you don't need your shoes to walk."

Paulina and everyone else was wide-eyed. They wondered how 'Danny' was able to do that. "Wh- where are m- my shoes?!"

'Danny' waved his hand, and the memory flies flew across the alley and formed back into Paulina's shoes. She gaped at 'Danny', as did everyone else.

He still had a twinkle in his eyes when he looked at them and said, "If you want your shoes back, you have to go and get them!"

"But how am I supposed to get over there?!" Paulina looked past 'Danny' at her shoes. The distance between them and her seemed to grow.

Danny replied with a simple, "By walking of course!" Before turning around and walking back through the alley. He called behind him without turning around, "And I can do that for each of you, too."

The class quickly walked across the alley behind 'Danny'. Paulina was in the very back. She tried to dodge most of the puddles, but about a quarter of the ways there, she stepped in a puddle. She whimpered. Nathan decided to make his move.

He slowed down to where Paulina was and offered to pick her up. "May I?"

Paulina finally accepted defeat. She sighed. "Yes, I suppose… Just don't get any ideas!"

Nathan nodded and picked her up. He had one arm under her head and the other under her legs. He wanted Valerie to see him with Paulina. He wanted her to be jealous of them.

When he walked by Valerie, she didn't even seem to see them, but little did he know that she did, she just pretended that she didn't. She smiled inside, glad that Nathan finally got over her.

She was too busy in her own thoughts, and stumbled into Tucker. She almost tripped, but Tucker quickly stuck out his arm and caught her before she fell into the waiting puddle. He pulled her up and they both blushed. She stammered a quick, "Thanks." And walked quickly ahead of him, stepping into a puddle as she did so.

Nathan caught sight of this and stepped into a puddle, which splashed onto the people around him. One of the people he splashed just happened to be Kwan. "S-sorry!"

When they finally managed to get across the alley, Paulina rushed out of Nathan's arms and grabbed her shoes. In doing so, she rushed past people and she became the closest person to the door.

'Danny's' hand appeared on her shoulder. "Open it…"

Paulina gulped. She knew what he meant. He wanted her to open up the door. The popular just knew what emotion was behind this door…

It was Anger…

"W- why me?!"

"You're the one who defended Dash, so you get to open up the door for us." Paulina still looked nervous, so he gripped her shoulders and forced her to face him. "If anything goes wrong, I'm here to help."

Paulina nodded and moved away from 'Danny' and the class, towards the door. She gently pushed on the door and it opened.

Inside they saw Dash kneeling on the floor, crying.

* * *

After Dash went through the door, he tried to go back. He instantly regretted walking through. He wanted to go back and apologize. This place he went in felt wrong. There was something off about it. After realizing what he was doing was useless, he started walking aimlessly down the streets.

This place looked like Amity, but it just wasn't. This place had too many shadows with eyes that seemed to stare at him. The unseen eyes seemed to bore into him, showing him what he truly was.

He was a bully…

A jock…

A bad friend…

A failure….

Stupid…

Dumb…

Pathetic…

Weak…

 _Weak?_ Dash Baxter was many things, but he was not weak. He was tough. No one wanted to fight him because they all knew that he would win. He showed off his strength by beating up the nerds. Even the new freshmen. No one, not even the seniors wanted to challenge him.

Was he a bully?!

 _No_ , Dash thought, _I am not a bully..._

So why was Danny Fenton's mind affecting him this way?

Dash quickly spread up. He felt like something was chasing him. The streets were empty. Nothing and no one was out there, just the unfamiliar, yet familiar Amity Park.

He ran down an alley, hoping to get away. By the time he made it to the end, he was breathing heavy. He leaned his hand against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

He shivered from an unseen wind. That something was drawing nearer. He had to hide.

Dash saw a door next to him. It looked like an ordinary door, not like the memory doors he's seen so far. He quickly twisted the handle and pushed.

After walking in the room a couple feet, the door slammed shut.

* * *

Unseen by Dash, the door transformed into a glowing red door.

* * *

Dash took a couple steps into the gloom inside. Before he could walk very far, a piercing headache attacked him. The headache was so bad that he collapsed on the ground. He knelt into the fetal position, pulling his knees into his chest.

He wanted the pain to go away.

Before he knew it, he passed out, but the pain did ease a little. Instead of seeing blackness, he saw memories.

Not just any memories, no… He saw memories that had Dash in it from Danny's point of view.

* * *

It was all a blur.

He saw himself push Danny into a locker. He felt hatred pour into his very being…

Then he saw Danny in Lancer's class. He was getting annoyed very quickly. Danny turned around after another spit ball hit his head, and looked at Dash with pure hatred… Dash remembered that. It was before Danny had his accident at home in freshman year. He sat up front in class until the accident happened, and moved towards the back.

Another memory assaulted him. This one was during gym. He saw Tucker get nailed in the gut with a dodgeball from Kwan. Danny turned around just in time to get hit square in the face with a ball, which just so happened, to be thrown by Dash. Danny fell down to the ground in the process.

He heard Ms. Tetslaff blow her whistle, and Dash felt joy course through him. That immediately changed to anger with her sentence.

"Fenton! Off the floor or you run another lap!" Dash heard his own laughter through Danny's perspective.

The memory shifted to Danny being at lunch with his friends. They were laughing at something when Dash just so happened to walk by. Dash flipped Danny's tray, which caused his food to go all over his friends and himself.

Dash walked away laughing with Paulina, Star, and Kwan following. He saw Kwan give himself a high five, before Danny stood up.

Anger coursed through Dash again. Sam touched Danny's shoulder and said one word that calmed him down, but Dash didn't catch it. The memory was already fading.

Dash woke up and realized that he had passed out. He didn't know why either, or where he was.

Then everything that happened hit him.

He felt remorse for what happened. He never thought of what it was like for someone he bullied. He admitted then and there that he was a bully. He fully accepted it after seeing those memories.

He wanted to go back in time before he bullied Fenton. He wanted to change his actions.

But he knew he couldn't, so he did the only thing he could do.

Dash Baxter started crying. One thought ran through his head over and over.

 _Will Danny ever forgive me?!_

* * *

The darkness chuckled. It was about time Dash Baxter got what he deserved.

Now that that piece in his games was taken care of, the next one would be a snap.

He just needed one thing. He need Daniel gone. He knew that Daniel couldn't protect the group for any longer.

He just needed the right thing to happen, and his plans would fall into place.

… It was time to reveal himself to the others…

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N

Ugh... So you can skip this if you don't want to hear me ramble on... You have been warned... In the very first week of school, they handed out our personal chromebooks we got to use for school, but to my surprise, they gave it to me broken. I turned the chromebook in and they told me it may take a few weeks to fix, but they still haven't picked them up from the school, so the two weeks of wait hasn't even started yet... Ugh, technology and people make me mad sometimes... *cough*Anyways...

Yay! I have enough time to answer your reviews, so find your name if you left one last chapter!

 **Guest (2) -** Thanks for liking my story so far! And don't worry... The next chapter is finally here! Tada!

 **SonicMax -** Thanks for thinking my story is interesting! Hopefully it stays that way and I don't stray too far from my personal comfort zone with this... One can only hope...

 **Panther4Life -** Thanks for thinking that! I decided to add a little more of an important role for them, so hopefully that goes well...

 **training to be a fangirl -** A couple of months ago I was reading the fics about Danny's mind, and I found a lot of them entering and getting stuck by a ghost, and I never liked it, so I added my spin on it. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, and hopefully you continue to enjoy it...

 **mckellepsten -** Thanks! Hopefully this chapter does you good... And yes, I ment to write does!

And now that that's over, please don't kill me! This was mainly a filler chapter, but I tried to make it just a little funny for you guys, so hopefully it was good.

 **Please Review and tell me what you think of it so far or if you have any suggestions or critisism... I need it all to get better at this... Reviews are like my second food source, so please write one!**

 **And thank you all who are Following and Favoriting my stories! It makes my day!**

'See' you next time!


	5. The Darkness Returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

A/N

Whoo! That took awhile to write, but with the help of a friend motivating me, I got it done nice and early... And it's even longer than any of my prevoius chapters! It would have been longer, but I decided to stop and leave you on this cliffy...

Oops! Spoilers!

Anyways, I answered some of your reviews, so if you left one, find your name!

Now on to the story!

* * *

 **Chapter Five: The Darkness Returns**

* * *

The darkness slammed his fist down in anger. Daniel manage to find Dash a little too quickly for his liking. His tendrils of darkness left Dash and returned to him. He knew he did damage, but he didn't know if he did enough to alert Daniel.

He had to be quick if he wanted to squash that little bug.

He flew off of his throne and flew towards the heart of the city to find an old friend.

He just hoped that Danny Fenton still feared the right thing…

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

After a little bit of flying through his abyss that was growing by the seconds, he saw the dome that protected the others.

He just hoped that he had enough power now that he could break the dome separating him from the others and his prey.

He drew power from the darkness around him, and screamed.

* * *

Dash's classmates couldn't believe that the great Dash Baxter was crying. He wasn't even crying a little bit.

He was bawling his eyes out in front of them.

Paulina rushed forward and put one hand on his back and made circular rubbing motions. The other she put on the ground so she wouldn't fall over. She made shushing noises in an attempt to tell him he was okay.

'Danny' didn't pay attention to Dash. He walked past him and was muttering something under his breath like, "This isn't supposed to be here…" Over and over. He was rubbing his hands against the wall, as if searching for something.

Dash slowly stopped crying when he noticed what 'Danny' was doing. "W- what are you doing?"

'Danny' didn't look up from what he was doing, so he called over his shoulder, "There's something here that shouldn't be… it shouldn't be here at all…"

Sam cautiously walked forward, followed reluctantly by Tucker. "Danny, what is it?"

'Danny' sighed and looked over to them all. He seemed to finally notice that Dash had been recently crying. He walked over to Dash, who flinched, and lowered his hand to help him up before answering. Almost reluctantly, Dash accepted the hand and stood up.

"There's a dark presence here that I haven't felt for a while…" Sam gasped. She thought she knew what the dark presence was. She had enough talks with Danny to realize that he still feared his alternate future self. It made sense that it probably was him.

"I-is it Dan?" Sam's face paled when when 'Danny' nodded his head. She hoped too soon when she saw him begin to speak.

"It's him, but not. It's something far worse than just Dan, I'm afraid…"

Tucker put a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder.

'Danny' sat there thinking for a long time, so the class was left to their own inventions. Paulina was apprehensive of him, so she tried to stay out of his line of sight, which meant that the great Paulina Sanchez was at the back of the group. She was ashamed about this, but she promised to herself that she would get revenge on Danny for this when she got a chance…

'Danny' closed his eyes and concentrated on the room, trying to heal it and relocate a guardian to protect it from further harm.

The class gasped when they saw Danny light up with an unearthly white light. Some screamed and quickly backed away when he started floating a couple inches off the floor as well.

'Danny' seemed to ignore the screaming from behind him, and imagined calling to the room and the memory flies, willing the room to heal to a stable condition.

All around the town, the memory flies were lighting up like crazy. They had renewed strength, and seemed to get hyper. They twirled and danced and raced each other, drawing on the mysterious actions of another…

Memory flies flooded the room the class was in. Lancer gasped in awe as they circled in front of 'Danny'. There was a big flash of light and suddenly there was another Danny in front of them.

The new Danny bowed down and said, "I accept the challenge…" This Danny had a more of a punk look to him. He wore a red shirt with a white oval in the center. He also had faded and ripped jeans with chains hanging off the side.

'Danny' seemed to finally notice again that there was a class behind him. "Well, I'll leave you to finish fixing everything that's needed, D.."

D stood up and faced Dash, who immediately took a hesitant step back. "I know you're wondering, Dash… He does forgive you… What you saw happened in the moment, not a couple days afterward."

Dash looked a little happier, but he knew hearing it was different from seeing it.

Everyone in the class, including Mr. Lancer, was puzzled by that statement. Dash noticed this and blushed. He wanted to disappear in the background like Paulina was trying to do, but 'Danny' stopped him with his next sentence.

"Things are changing here for the worst, so we need to hurry and get you out before then…"

'Danny' placed his hand on Dash's shoulder briefly, and walked out the door.

The class thought they heard a voice from inside the room yell, "See ya losers!" As the door closed and seemed to melt into the wall.

Valerie quickly jogged up to the front of the group that was being led by 'Danny'. "Hey, I thought you said we were going to experience even more memories."

Dash paled at hearing this. He didn't want to see Danny angry at him any more. Thankfully, 'Danny' came to his rescue.

"One of us already paid the price in the anger department, so be glad you don't have to experience that. The next door we do need to enter is one I wanted to wait for later, but if I think that my hunch is correct, I need to check up on it, and since I need to bring you guys with me, you're coming as well."

Mikey walked a little closer to 'Danny'. "What's your hunch?"

They finally managed to leave the alley, and turned left, continuing in the direction they were originally going.

'Danny' sighed and hunched his shoulders. "You'll find out eventually if things continue in the way I think they are…"

All of a sudden, they heard a piercing scream the reverberated around the town, making most of the class, including Mr. Lancer, to think that they had gone deaf.

Sparks flew down from above them, and most of them were petrified by what was happening. Then the voice of reason and safety came.

"-Got to get to the next door-" Debris crashed down from a nearby building. "-Hurry!"

'Danny' grabbed some of them by the arm, and charged down the street. They ran, almost tripping each other until they finally reached a crossroad, to where they went left and went down another alley. There was ectoplasm splattered on the walls, but the most horrifying things were behind them, so they charged on. All pretense was lost on if they would look dirty or be popular by the end of this, they just wanted to live.

They ran their fastest with 'Danny' at the head of the group. He thrust open a glowing green door and charged in, the class following his lead.

When all of them were inside, the door slammed shut and disappeared. They tried to catch their breath, sweat running down their back. 'Danny' and Valerie were the first ones to finish recovering.

"W-what was that?" 'Danny' looked over at Valerie, and then to the class, where more members were slowly coming back to their senses, the adrenaline working it's way out of them.

"You're about to find out soon enough without my help, Val…" He gestured to their surroundings, and the rest of the class looked around in awe and fear. This place looked like where they just came from, but there was destruction everywhere.

From above them came a crash. They quickly spun around and looked up. Some of them had time to scream as a black and white blur fell after it hit the side of a building.

'Danny' didn't hesitate, and quickly jumped into the air. He jumped higher than what was normal, and easily caught the figure.

The class rushed over to them to discover almost identical- looking Dannys.

The Danny that crashed into the building was wearing a black and white jumpsuit, almost identical to Phantom's, except it had tears in it where the logo should have been, and a weird greenish-gold liquid poured out of the fetal-looking wound.

Everyone made a circle around the two, scared to do something that would hurt him more. Sam, Tucker, and Valerie were the only ones who walked forward to help.

"Stay back!" 'Danny' cradled the figure closer to his chest.

The students hesitated. Sam stuck out her arm, hoping to comfort her friend, but then she remembered. This isn't her Danny, only a piece of him. Nevertheless, Sam walked slowly forward, ready to jump back at a moment's notice.

She didn't get yelled at, so she quickly put her hand on his shoulder, and he relaxed slightly. "What happened?"

'Danny' looked up, fear in his eyes. "I don't know for sure, but if I'm right, we're in danger."

A shiver ran through the group. Worry appeared in all of their faces by what he meant.

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard a cold, heartless laugh that sent shivers down their spines.

The class franticly looked around them, searching for the owner of the voice, afraid of what they would find.

Valerie was the first to see him, and she instantly regretted it. She just knew that Phantom was evil, but this Phantom didn't look anything like the Phantom she knew. This Phantom had blue skin, white hair that acted like flames, a fanged smile, and an upgraded jumpsuit of the one he usually wore.

The scariest part of him was already mentioned. The fanged smile and the cold, cruel laugh that left his lips. One thought that kept running through her mind was, _this was not Phantom!_

Sam and Tucker instantly recognized who this was and why he was here, but the other students just knew who this was very faintly. Few forgot who this was, but after catching sight of him,they remembered.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here!" He slowly floated down towards them. "All my old classmates in one area with no one to protect them. It seems like destiny." A grin split his face, showing his fangs in the process. The ones who thought they would come out alive instantly knew they were goners unless a miracle happened to them.

A cough was heard in the middle of the group, followed by a groan. They looked down and saw the Danny look-alike rise to his feet. They couldn't see how he could stand, as he was severely injured."In your dreams!" Some of the students gasped, while the others were too worried about what would happened to them to care that he started floating off the ground.

He faltered, and 'Danny' was instantly there, supporting him until he could float on his own. He let go of the Danny look-alike and glared daggers at Dan. "It won't be that easy to take over, Dan. You should remember the Dark Days and see how that turned out for you last time!"

Dan growled. "You know the price to pay to get out of here, but as long as I keep you here a little longer, you won't ever get free and He will get here and destroy you for me!"

Now it was 'Danny's' turn to growl. Actually, they both growled. They knew what that ear-piercing scream meant, but they both didn't want it to be true.

"We'll pay the price, and you have to honor it."

Dan growled. "Fine! But I choose who goes!"

'Danny' shuffled nervously. The class looked around at him, not believing what they heard. He looked over at the class with eyes that apologized to the chosen person. "Deal."

Dan smiled evilly down at the class and floated down towards them. He said words that scared them all.

"I choose Valerie."

* * *

The person in question looked like she would throw up. Out of all of them to be chosen, she was, and now she had to go through whatever the price was with no say in it at all.

Sam surprising everyone, walked forward and whispered something into Valerie's ear. The words were so quiet that no one heard.

Valerie nodded her head and started walking forward, ready to face whatever was to come. 'Danny' walked up to her and said loud enough for them all to hear, "Valerie… whatever you see in there, just know that Danny forgives you, no matter what you did."

Valerie and everyone else was puzzled by that statement, but then she remembered what she was told before all this craziness happened because of Dash…

* * *

 _After 'Danny' lead them away from the group, he spoke quickly, as if in a rush._

 _"This is bad that I just so happened to find you guys here. Who knows what's going to happen now, but you guys have to promise me to help me keep the class oblivious as much as possible to the truth." He looked over at Valerie, directing his next sentence to her. "I know this doesn't make sense, but you'll find out soon enough."_

 _"But what are we going to do?" All eyes flicked over to Sam. She rose to her full height, and tried not to fidget in that familiar look from 'Danny'._

 _"For now… we hope for the best… but if there's something that you don't wish the class to see, you can say something."_

 _"But dude, we have Dash in here with us! You know he'll try something!"_

 _"Well, start brainstorming!"_

 _Valerie and Sam seemed to be the ones who threw out the most ideas, thinking of what they would do, and their conclusion was simple._

 _Sam clapped her hands, and said, "Well, if need be, we can just go in it ourselves if we have to-" Sam noticed that Danny wasn't listening to a word she said. "Danny, are you listening?"_

 _"Wha- Yeah, yeah. I'm listening."_

 _"What are we going to do to keep your secret?"_

 _Danny shuffled around guiltily. "I'm not technically Danny, but we do need to keep his secret."_

 _Even though they already decided on what to do, he obviously wasn't listening, but before they could catch him up, they heard a yell from Dash… Little did they know that Dash yelling would leave them to be where they were now…._

* * *

Without Valerie noticing, the class backed away from her like she had a disease. She didn't look back at any of them, and walked forward towards Dan. If what she thought was correct, she knew what would happen when she went with him.

Dan landed in front of her, and offered her his hand. He had a crooked smile still that set her on edge even more. When she was about to put her hand in his, a voice made her stop.

He coughed, as if in pain, and he was, before he spoke. "W-wait, Dan… you know I need to be there, too."

Valerie looked back at Dan in time to see him roll his eyes. "Fine. But you deserve the injuries you got…"

He almost took Valerie's hand again, when he spoke. "But I carry her, not you…"

Dan growled, but walked over towards the injured Danny. "Look here… you may be a protector, but this is how I'm supposed to be, so remember that I have the same powers as him."

He didn't back down to the glare and finger now pointing in his chest. "I know that, but I'm supposed to protect, and that counts as protecting her."

Dan turned around, hate in his eyes, and stalked away. He didn't turn around, but walked right by Valerie. "Fine, but you better catch up!" And he took off into the sky, speeding into a black and white blur.

The injured Danny somehow ended up next to Valerie, and he gripped her around the shoulders. Without warning, he took off into the air. Valerie let out a squeak, terrified to be up in the air without a 'hey, I'm going to pick you up and fly away!'

* * *

The class watched her fly away in a blur. They didn't have any time because in just a few seconds of them disappearing, they heard a crash from where they entered the town.

They all turned around in time to see the door reappear, but what came in sent slivers of fear down their backs, even if Sam wouldn't admit it.

Dark trendels were entering, affecting anything they touched to cripple and turn into ash.

One word was registered throughout all their minds. "Run!" Some heard the rest of the sentence before they turned around and ran like they were about to die, which they most likely were. "I'll hold them off as long as I can! Sam, Tuck! Find the others!"

Some of them turned around in time to see 'Danny' fly up into the air, and meet the tendrils head on with glowing balls of light in his hand. They turned around, but they saw flashes of light even when they turned a random corner of the block and raced towards a familiar Fenton Works sign in the ground.

Some of them hoped that 'Danny' would be okay, but most of the A-listers, excluding Dash, didn't care at all.

"In here!" They didn't question climbing the rubble of the house, and they quickly entered a basement, which had metal all along the walls and green stains everywhere. Inventions half finished laid scattered on the floor.

Once all of them were safely inside, Sam closed the door and put the locks on. They tried to catch their breath, but they were all hyperventilating at the thought of what just happened.

* * *

The darkness smiled. He finally shattered the shield, and he could finally enter and get his revenge. He shed his skin that he looked like, and assumed his true form. To outside eyes, he was the shadows themselves, but he was much, much more.

He traveled directly through the city to where he knew that Daniel was. Right when he was almost on to his location, he vanished. No sign, and no trace.

He growled in anger. He managed to escape him again, but not anymore, no.

He raised his shadow-like hand, and commanded the dark tendrils to focus on finding him.

It took awhile, but he managed to find him. He, out of all of the stupid choices of doors to enter, entered the worst one yet. The one where he still had some control, fear.

He sent in his tendrils through the door first to weaken Daniel. He was still relatively weak, but he could manage to pull this off.

Too much planning went into this, even if Daniel didn't know it…

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N

Don't get too mad at me! This chapter is over 3,000 words long! Just know that I could of made it shorter, but even I'm not that cruel...

The next chapter will hopefully be posted next week. I say hopefully because it's not written out yet, but I _do_ know what to write, so look for it...

 **Maple-blind:** Thanks! But there's another cliffy... Oops?

 **GirlFish:** Well... You were parcially right, but you thought the Darkness would get them... Who knows about Paulina though... Her time will come soon, so look for it!

 **Kittikatt Uzumaki:** Well... Here's more!

 **Kitkat 2.0:** I know right?! I'm litteraly spewing out ideas for this story, but it's sadly not totally original. I'm picking out little pieces from other author's and adding my twist to it! I'm glad you like the story, and hopefully you continue to enjoy it!

 **Spectre Kid:** Thanks for your honest opinion! I know I gotta get them more active in the plot, and they will have their moments, I promise! I just get so caught up in the writing that I forget about characterization!

 **Feurrige:** Hmm... I honestly don't know what he would do... Well, I'll be brainstorming on that one!

 **Thank you all for reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following this story as I write it!** It means a lot to me to see my work get so much appreciation for a cartoon that I loved while growing up! Thanks for sticking with me as I stumble and fall, guys!

Anyways... There's a **Poll** on my **Profile** about Phantom's Mind! It's a question about what you think you know about the plot, so please respond to that! I want to know what ya think!

'See' you next time!


	6. Fear is Your New Enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Danny Phantom-like, or any books...**

* * *

A/N

Sadly, I don't have enought time to answer your reviews you left for me, but I will do them next chapter, so look for your name then...

This school week was tough on me, but who knows? Maybe it's worth it... And this chapter title is so true for me, so sorry if it doesn't make sense reading it... *cough*

Here's the next chapter, guys!

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Fear Is Your New Enemy...**

* * *

After the Danny look-alike grabbed her and flew into the air, Valerie tried not to look down. She may be the Red Huntress, but without her hoverboard, she didn't like heights.

The Danny look-alike chuckled. Valerie's head was on his chest, so she could feel it go up and down. She immediately looked embarrassed. "What are you laughing at?"

She looked up at his face. "I just forgot you're scared of heights…"

She immediately became guarded. No one knew of that fear. "H-how did you know?"

He looked at her as if to see if she was serious. "You realize where you are, right?" Valerie shook her head. "You guys entered Fear, one of the most dominant emotions Danny has. Anyone who lives here can just look at you and tell you what your worst fear is."

Valerie didn't even think of that. "So, what was Sam's?"

He looked puzzled for a second. "To be honest? Her greatest fear is one of Danny's secrets being blown."

"But why?"

He looked down at her. Ectoplasmic blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. "Because Danny's biggest secret is one that he has preserved for years, and isn't ready to tell."

They descended into an uncomfortable silence. Valerie didn't do silence very well, so she asked her next question. "What should I call you?"

He looked back down at her and smiled the smile that melted her heart last year. "You can call me Deefee."

"Deefee?"

"Yeah. The first part is the first letter of Danny's name, and the last is F, for fear."

"Huh, I guess that makes sense…"

"You're doing really good with your fear, considering you're almost flying on your own…"

Valerie looked down and saw she was only holding his hand, and she was flying over the rubble of the city. She thought she saw a sign that said, Nasty Burger 2…

She gave a weak smile in his direction, and looked straight in front of her for any sight of Dan. She lifted her other hand and pointed in front of them. "There! Why is he going down?"

"He's starting to go down because we're here." He dived straight down, and the wind whipped their hair, stretching the skin of their faces. Valerie let out a squeak. This was way worse than just flying.

Before she knew it, Deefee slowed down and landed softly on the ground. Dan was walking toward the rubble of a familiar-looking building.

There was a sign half buried in red bricks that said Fenton Works.

Valerie stopped walking. She knew that the Fentons had a lab, but she didn't want to go down there again. It was bad enough in the Pariah Dark incident. During that time there was tons of unfinished ecto weapons. Even if they were only made to harm ghosts, they looked like they could seriously hurt humans.

"What are we doing here?"

Deefee stopped walking and looked back at her. "If he picked anyone else, we wouldn't be here, but you share a fear with Danny here. You will go into some of his memories involving you and possibly a couple others."

He offered her his hand, but she still didn't move. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She was remembering that moment last school year, when she heard that unearthly scream coming from the lab…

Dan's voice made her jump. "You either walk down there by yourself, or else I force you."

Valerie opened up her eyes, and walked passed Deefee. She walked over the rubble of the house. She heard a crunch from under her foot and looked down in time to see a NASA poster with a space shuttle burnt around the edges. She gulped and walked quickly forward.

Dan opened up the lab door for her. He smiled at her, showing off his fangs. She walked passed him and almost tripped. Her nerves were acting up so much that she forgot that the stairs started almost immediately when you entered. She walked down the steps and the others followed.

"So, why are you in here? I mean in Danny's mind?" Valerie tried to distract them for as long as she could. She definitely didn't want to experience any of Danny's memories.

Dan smiled at her again. "Stop trying to derail us. You know what you have to do to get out of here alive, girly…"

He added a growl at the end of his sentence, sending goosebumps over her arms. She crossed them and walked forward. There was a gaping hole in the wall where the ghost portal was supposed to be. Instead, wires were hanging from the ceiling in it. Sparks every now and then would fly from the open wires.

"What do I have to do?" Her voice went faint. She had a theory on what they would make her do, she just hoped she was wrong.

Deefee walked up behind her. "All you have to do to start the memories is walk inside the portal and press the 'on' button. You have to conquer that fear first."

Valerie nodded her head. She took slow steps forward, slowly walking inside the portal. She put her hand on the wall, searching for the button. She turned her head around, while still walking forward. "Hey, where's the butto-"

She tripped over some wires on the floor and her hand hit the button. Green light started to swell in the back of the portal. In less than a second, the light swelled so much, that it moved forward, and passed over her. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was swirling green energy, flooding towards her.

* * *

After 'Danny' yelled for the others to run, he lost all pretense on his identity. He quickly flew into the air, and rocketed towards the black mist entering the door.

He charged up his energy that he tried to keep hidden from the others. The energy flooded from the cold spot in his chest, and gathered in his hands. White energy flooded his entire being, setting a halo of light around his body.

He fired the energy at the oncoming tendrils. Dark meat light, sending sparks on the rubble of the street.

He punched the tendrils one after the other, trying to stop them before they gathered and He came through. He duplicated himself, zapping a lot of his stored energy, and the fighting became easier.

His world became surrounded by one thought, punch, punch, kick, block, repeat.

The battle raged on. His clones continued fighting, but 'Danny' forgot his own limitations. Soon, his clones lost their power, and burst into white light, disintegrating the nearby darkness. Pop, pop, pop. The clones left one right after the other until 'Danny' remained.

The darkness seemed to withdraw, and he quickly landed, trying to regain his breath.

* * *

The darkness could feel Daniel fighting him. The shadows under his control let him observe the fight raging on. After his clones disappeared, he made the tendrils return to a safe distance. He wanted to draw out the suffering for that insufferable goody-two shoes.

He let him catch his breath before entering the door.

It was time to face him and show him who exactly is the most powerful.

* * *

Valerie woke up with a killer headache in the lab. She had goosebumps rise on her arm, and she knew something wasn't right. She looked down and saw a familiar white-haired ghost. The ghost in question was on the ground. His eyes were closed, as if he was in pain.

Valerie walked out of the portal and immediately saw who else was in the lab with them.

"Danny!"

She saw Sam, who looked two years younger, rush forward. She quickly dropped to her knees and shook the ghost boy.

Tucker was also there, but the third member of the trio wasn't in sight. Valerie found it odd considering that Danny should of been there since she was in his memories.

"Oh, man… You gotta wake up!" Tucker was on the other side of Phantom, trying to wake him up.

The person in question chose that moment to groan out loud. White rings of light danced up and down, starting at the middle of his waist. Where the white rings touched turned into a white shirt and faded blue jeans.

The white lights surged with renewed strength, and finished spreading. In their wake was a familiar black-haired teen. He gave one more groan, and collapsed.

Valerie put a hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe that Phantom was Fenton. She almost laughed out loud. Even the names sounded similar.

Tough, unmovable, Valerie Grey had her world rocked. So many things made sense, but so many things didn't. She wondered if he knew that she was the Red Huntress. And if he did, why did he date her?

And why did he destroy her suit?

All of these thoughts just made her head hurt more. Soon the pain became unbearable.

The last image she saw was Danny transforming back into Phantom and waking up, before it was her turn to black out.

* * *

She woke up again with Phantom flying through the air. A purple ectoblast went by her, narrowly missing Danny. He looked behind him to see Valerie chasing after him. He was obviously weak from a ghost fight, as he was dripping ectoplasm from various places.

"Come back here, freak!" Valerie turned in time to see a figure race past her, firing her ecto blasts from her shoulder blasters. This was before she got her new suit from Technus, before she became good friends with Danny.

Valerie, at the time, was obsessed with getting payback on the one person who ruined her life. Little did she know at the time that he made it better.

She felt Danny's emotions race through her. Undeniable fear clouded any thought she had. She remembered this day perfectly.

Her fear joined his right when a blast came off of Valerie's many weapons. It hit Danny right in the chest, sending him spiraling towards the ground.

The last thing Valerie heard before she blacked out again, was Danny's scream of pain.

* * *

She woke up again in a new memory. The lab was almost completely dark. There was only three things giving off light, and two were supernatural.

Valerie looked around and saw a bloody Phantom strapped down to an operating table. He seemed to have tons of cuts on his chest. Ectoplasm was dripping off of the table, seeming to have nowhere to go.

She slowly stepped forward. She wanted to reach him and help, but before she even reached him, the entrance to the lab opened.

They were thrown completely in shadow in the front, so Valerie didn't know who it was at first.

Then she knew. The person who was torturing Danny was his own mom.

* * *

The darkness entered the door. He immediately drew even more strength from his surroundings in the direction of where the others ran.

He could've sat there all day and get stronger very quickly, but he had other things to do. Like killing the one person who was standing in between Danny's sanity and him.

* * *

'Danny' was still breathing relatively hard when he felt something around him change. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck before a black ectoblast hit him in the side.

He went rolling a good distance. He only stopped when he put his hands out, almost crashing into a building. Laughter rang through his head.

He had to do something. He couldn't let the darkness win and infect Danny's mind.

He pushed himself up and off of the ground...

He rose unsteadily to his feet…

The Darkness wasn't the only one who could feed off of the energy in the room…

He took a big breath….

And he let all of his frustrations out, resulting in a Ghostly Wail.

* * *

The darkness was slammed into a building because of the sonic waves released. He made a building crumble even more, before the scream ended.

His smokey ears still ringing, he stood up as if nothing had happened.

But when he looked around, Daniel was gone.

* * *

'Danny' knew he had to keep flying away. He just didn't know how long he could keep flying while using invisibility. The Wail took too much out of him for him to even think of something to do.

He dropped invisibility a good distance away, and flew on, towards the group of idiotic students, which included Danny's teacher and friends.

He only managed flight for a few more minutes before he collapsed on the ground a good twenty feet below. 'Danny' heard a crack, but didn't spend too much time to investigate.

He got up and walked the rest of the way. He felt a sigh rise up in him when he saw the Fenton Works sign.

He really hated going into that place, now…

* * *

Valerie woke up again in a new area. She seemed to be in another lab filled with inventions and monitors. All of which were almost exactly like the Fenton's. The only difference was that they were white with pink decals.

She looked around the lab and noticed Danny. He seemed to be in a cube device in human form. Fear was racing through her very being when she saw the door open.

She didn't have a chance to see who it was before she blacked out, but she had an idea of who it was.

* * *

She woke up in the lab again, drenched in sweat. She was breathing heavy. She didn't want to be in here… Not anymore… Those memories of Danny's were enough to make her want to scream.

An arm touched her shoulder. A voice soothed her mind, and she slowly started to calm down.

"Val, it's over. You did your part. Now you can leave."

Another hand touched her other arm. This one slid down to her hand, and tried to pull her up. She let herself be pulled, and looked down a couple inches to see a red beret wearing boy.

She blushed a bit. After going through that, she was glad to see a friendly face, especially Tucker's.

She looked behind her and saw Deefee and Dan standing side by side. Dan had his smirk back in place, but it was less evil, and more proud.

"Who would've thought… You do have it in you to face your fears…" Dan looked at her, and then motioned behind her to where the others were.

"To Kill a Mockingbird! What was that all about?"

"What do you mean?" Deefee walked forward, pasted Valerie.

"I think he means the weird shadows that started attacking 'Danny'." Sam walked to the front of the group and stood defiantly in front of them.

'What do you mean the 'shadows that started attacking 'Danny'?'" He forgot that Daniel didn't want him to know who he truly was… Or that he was calling himself that. "Start from the beginning…"

Sam and Tucker decided to be the ones to explain, since the class didn't seem to be understanding a word Deefee said.

"Well, before we entered this door, we heard a really loud scream. It seemed to reverberate around our skulls, making me almost pass out-"

"-But then through the screams we heard, I heard 'Danny' yell at us to run-"

"-Which we did-"

"-And we entered this door-"

"-And he caught you-"

"-Then when you took Valerie, the door opened and shadows entered-"

"-'Danny' told us to run again-"

"- We left him fighting-"

"-And we ended up here-"

Deefee stopped them from continuing by raising his hands in a gesture saying that it was enough. "Well, that clears up a bit of what happened to you guys." He looked over at Dan with a cautious look in his eyes. The class and overweight teacher knew he was keeping something to himself.

Sam was bold, and she opened her mouth to ask what they were hiding, when the door to the lab opened, and a figure walked in.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N

Don't judge me too harshly on this cliffy because I needed to get it out on time! By the time I'm posting it is the exact time I finished, so please forgive the possible spelling or grammar errors.

I have a few questions for you guys, too, so if you would like to answer them and tell me in form of a review, that would be awesome!

1\. What do you guys think Daniel really did to the darkness within Danny's mind to make him so set on revenge?

2\. Do you think Paulina will ever get HER revenge on Danny?

3\. How do you think Dash feels about all of this after what he experienced?

Anyways... Thank you to everyone who read my story... We got over 3,000 views!

And thank you to you all who **Favorited, Followed,** and **Reviewed** on my story! It means a lot to me that you guys enjoy what I write!

'See' ya next time!


	7. Escape? Well, That Won't Be Easy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

A/N

I'm so sorry that there was no chapter posted last week! I got so caught up in everything else that the amount that I got written was barely anything!

And I appologize in advance that this is more of a filler chapter, but I wanted to get it posted tonight since I'll be busy tomorrow...

Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Escape? Well, That Won't Be Easy...**

* * *

The class looked up to the door, and the people closest to it backed away quickly. Deefee walked forward with determination. Whoever entered wouldn't hurt these kids until they can get back in their own minds. The class parted, allowing him through the crowd with ease. Dan followed at a good distance. He was ready to help, but it was obvious that he didn't want to join in the fray.

The person who entered was wheezing, obviously out of breath. The person, or creature closed the door. The lab was thrown in the dark again, and everyone waited for their eyes to readjust.

"Who are you?" Deefee kept walking, taking slow, careful steps as if afraid to scare it away.

"You don't even recognize me? I've only been gone for a bit…." He coughed. Those who were closest saw a green substance dripping out of his mouth. Then they recognized him.

"'Danny?'" Sam walked towards him, having a little difficulty getting past the students. He looked worse for wear, but it was definitely him. Then she stopped. She kept on mixing up her Danny and this 'Danny'. Tucker's hand went on her shoulder, as if he could read her mind.

'Danny' grimaced, and slowly started walking down the steps. It was agonizing just to watch.

Valerie quickly walked up to help him. She wanted to make up for all of the terrible things she ever did to him, even if it wasn't exactly her Danny.

'Danny' sensed this, but said nothing besides a, "Thanks..."

Valerie helped him walk to one of the tables, and she grimaced when she realized it was a lab table instead. 'Danny' took no notice, and simply laid down, trying to conserve his energy. He was ready for the questions.

Deefee walked forward with Dan in tow. "What happened, Daniel?" Most of the class looked confused, as they forgot that Danny's full name was Daniel, but then also that their guide, 'Danny', was called that as well.

He opened his eyes slowly. "He has returned and wants revenge on what I did to him." Gasps from the two of them followed, and the students who weren't confused, were now. "And trust me, it's not fun…"

"Then you know what needs to happen, right? We need to get these people out now." 'Danny' or Daniel now, sat up slowly. The class gasped when they saw he was almost completely healed.

" Wow!" Murmurs fell throughout the crowd. Daniel looked confused, but then realization came over his features. They still didn't know what type of powers he had. They never thought that he would heal so quickly.

"It's nothing…" He could feel his face heating up, and it only made it worse. He tried to change the subject, but no one was fooled. Everyone did sober up though, and found that the smiles that they did have slide off their faces. "We need to focus on getting out of here preferably in one piece."

Deefee walked to stand next to Daniel. He offered his hand to his superior and helped him stand up. Daniel winced, but other than that, he seemed to be okay.

didn't like being ignored, as he had already tried multiple times to get their attentions, and now was the perfect opportunity. "In the name of Moby Dick, how are we supposed to even get out of here? I'm pretty sure that our main exit just went out the window, unless you managed to defeat it?" Lancer saw Daniel shake his head.

"I barely survived in one piece, let alone kill him…"

The atmosphere in the room plummeted. "As I was saying then, there has to be another way out of here, because when a door closes-"

Realization dawned on Daniel, Deefee, and Dan. They finished the quote along with . "-A window opens…"

Daniel turned to look at both Deefee and Dan before saying more. "Do you guys remember the secret way you have to get out of here?"

They looked at each other, deciding if they should say anything. Daniel knew that the protectors didn't like sharing their rooms' secret, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"...Yeah, we do, but it's a little ways from here…"

* * *

Turns out that their definition of 'it's a little ways from here,' made the whole class walk two miles full of complaining kids, even if they tried to whisper it.

Daniel and the others had enough of the class' bickering. The only people who stayed out of it had a good reason to.

Dash was still pale from what just happened. A lot of the missing pieces about his scrawny punching bag started to fit into unlikely places, and he didn't like the results of it.

Valerie was thinking of all of the times she ever hurt Danny. If she would of known it was him, she wouldn't of attacked him. Danielle tipped some of the scales in his favor when she had to save her from Vlad, but Danny Fenton being Danny Phantom? Good luck with that.

There was a quiet fight going on near the back of the group. It was slowly becoming louder and louder, and as soon as it would give their position away, they were all goners. Daniel quickly spoke, hoping to stop the situation in it's tracks.

"-I don't care what a goth loser like you has to say! My feet are killing me-"

"- Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot that we all had to bow down and kiss your feet for you to be content!" Even though that sarcasm oozed from Sam, Paulina didn't seem to realize it.

"Actually, that would be appreciated Sam! Why don't you be the first?"

Sam raised a couple of inches taller. Those nearest her backed away. They were too familiar with her explosions of eyes narrowed into thin slits. "Why you little-"

"Guys! Quiet! We're almost there!"

Paulina saw this as an opportunity to get Sam into trouble. After Sam turned away from her, she quietly walked up behind her, and pulled her hair.

Sam yelled out a high pitched scream and rounded on Paulina. She rose her hand and back slapped Paulina in the face.

Paulina gasped from the sudden pain and felt her hand ball into a fist. She felt her fist fly, but it never made contact with her target.

Suddenly Daniel appeared in between them and stopped Paulina's punch mid motion. She cowered in fear from the stormy look in his eyes. She saw Sam looking with mild surprise at the exchange, as if this happened before.

Daniel spoke in a low voice, but it held an unsaid threat. "Stop fighting each other. We're almost out of this place, but it won't help if you keep getting louder and give our position away!"

He watched Paulina slowly comprehend what he said, and then he turned to look at Sam, who's eyes widened just a little. She saw Sam give a little nod of understanding.

He walked back to the head of the group and the class got out of the stupor they were put into. They quickly caught up with Daniel and walked on in silence. Sam quickly caught up with Tucker and they started a whispered conversation, while Paulina simmered in the back of the group next to Dash.

She wanted some reassurance from him, since he was supposed to be her girlfriend now, but after three different tries to start a conversation, he seemed to be wrapped up in his own thoughts that he missed Paulina;s whiney voice. She knew that this day just couldn't end any faster…

* * *

It was a couple minutes more before the group finally stopped. The class was glad for a break, and most of them immediately sat down. They seemed to have stopped near the high school football fields. The others walked up to the three Dannies to hear what they were doing next.

Even though Lancer wanted a break, he walked towards the group anyways. He wanted to hear what they were going to do, because he was tired of being left out of the loop. He was the adult here, and the one who was supposed to be leading them, but after they met Daniel, he was pushed to the sidelines and forgotten about. Not anymore. He may not be able to be the leader, but he could put more of his efforts into helping them get out of here.

After reaching the group, he listened closely to what they were saying. The only people who were there was Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and surprisingly, Kwan, Dash, and Star. Star was leaning against Kwan, but she was still with the group, trying to listen in.

"-Just be careful when you guys get out of here… If it's like anything in here, you need to move quickly." Deefee was in mid sentence when Lancer caught up to them. Or was it Daniel?

"Agreed. It's just that the class won't be able to keep going as fast as we need to go, I mean look at them!" Nope, Deefee was definitely talking when he caught up with them. Daniel gestured to the class surrounding them. Some of them took of their shoes and were rubbing the soreness out of them. Others managed to sleep on the hard ground that were semi comfy.

The group's attention went back to the three when Dan spoke. "I could go with you until you reach the next door, but that would be as far as I could take you."

Daniel thought about that before responding. "But, what about you Deefee? You would be able to handle Him alone?" He said him as if it was a disease that had no cure.

They all looked over at Deefee to see how he would respond. "Pfft, he's focused on you guys the most, so once you leave, He'll probably follow you…"

The class who was their looked at each other with fear in their eyes. Sam was good at hiding hers, but right when Tucker came to the conclusion she wasn't afraid, her eye twitched.

Daniel looked uneasily upon the class that was with him and the ones who were resting. "Yeah, let's just hurry and get out of here before He catches up…"

The group parted to let Daniel through, and watched as he walked up to the others, who looked up with wariness.

"If we want to get out of here quickly, we need to leave now…"

Some people groaned quietly, while others, like Paulina and Mikey, didn't bother to hide it. "The faster we move, the faster you guys can return to your own lives!"

Some of them got up, but Paulina still stubbornly sat. She crossed her arms and put her nose in the air. "My feet are killing me, and you expect me to just get up?!"

Daniel chose to ignore her, and instead looked over to Dan and gave him a wink. Dan's eyes slightly widened a little with realization. A smirk rose on his lips.

"If you don't want to come willingly, Dan can carry you the rest of the way…" Paulina looked at Daniel, who was struggling not to smile, and followed his finger to where Dan was. She visibly paled and scrambled to her feet. There was no way that she would let that monster in Fenton's mind carry her. For all she knew, it was the twisted side of him. And she couldn't get over the striking resemblance he held to her beloved Phantom.

When she was up, Daniel turned around and didn't bother to hide his smile. He walked up to Deefee and shook his hand. "Catch you on the flip side."

He walked to the head of the group again, and motioned his hand for the others to follow. Dan flew a few inches off of the ground just to show that he could, and floated next to Daniel. Lancer,Sam, Tucker, and Valerie were the only people who wanted to be next to the two, but that was okay with them. They entered the school at a brisk pace, quickly heading to a familiar classroom.

They entered Lancer's very own classroom in Danny's mind, and strode forward. Once all of them were in the room, Dan closed the door with a bang, making the students and teacher jump a couple inches in the air. He gave a confident smirk as he glided through the group, who was giving him the stink eye.

"How exactly, are we supposed to get out of here in 's classroom? No offense!" Mikey pushed his way through the group to be seen.

Dan gave him a smirk that showed off his fangs. "All we have to do is click our heels, silly!"

Dan waited, and all eyes were on Mikey. He closed his eyes, and clicked his heels, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes, to see an evil glint in Dan's eyes.

"Well, there's my entertainment for the day! What we really have to do is walk straight through the chalk board. You'll exit in the same exact place on the other side."

He walked towards the wall, like he wouldn't hit anything, and disappeared soon after hitting the board. The class quickly followed his lead until the last person to enter was Daniel, himself, but right when he went to walk through, the classroom door banged open and Dash stumbled in.

Daniel quickly ran over to his side, and managed to catch him as he fainted. With worry in his eyes, Daniel knew he had to get back with the group, and he walked through the chalk board with Dash in his arms.

* * *

Deefee just smiled and watched as the group strode towards the school. They just didn't know what was coming. And they certainly didn't notice that his eyes changed pitch black for a few seconds, but now that they were gone, he combusted in black flames, and there stood the Darkness. Small memory flies tried to escape the oncoming shadows, but they flew drunkenly around, and were quickly snuffed out.

He waited for a few minutes before entering the school as well. He was sure no one saw him, but then again, He's been wrong before…

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N

DONDONDAAAH!

I know, that wasn't much of a chapter, but we're about halfway through with this, so I need to set up the plot for the end by adding this 'unnecissary' fluff info...

I added another **poll** to my profile about _Phantom S'mores_ regarding how I continue this... Check it out please!

Anyways, thank you for reading this story! Please leave a review with your thoughts so far, and any other concerns you may have for how I wrote this! And thank you for favoriting my story, as well as following it! It means a lot!

P.S.

If you didn't see, I posted a oneshot because I was in a temporary writer's block for where I wanted them to go to get out of the Fear domain, so it would be awesome if you checked it out!

See ya next time!


	8. Another Emotion, Another Adventure

**Dislaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

A/N

This chapter was hard for me to write for some reason, but I forced myself to write this for you guys!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Another Emotion, Another Adventure...**

* * *

The Darkness made it's way slowly through the school. The last thing he wanted was to stumble upon the class with two people who can do him harm. He just wanted to destroy one of them and make the class' life horrible for everything that they did to Danny.

After all, He was Danny in some aspects.

He walked through the school, hoping to at least see anything that would give the others away, and sure enough, there was a dirt trail leading to a classroom door. He opened the door cautiously in time to see Daniel carrying a figure through the chalk board.

He crouched there behind the door for a couple minutes. It was luck that Daniel didn't look back and see him.

After their fight, he knew that brute force would get him nowhere, because Daniel was slippery. He had to set a trap. The only way to do so would be to let Daniel think he was safe and far away from him.

He waited a little longer before going through the secret portal.

* * *

After the group went through the portal, Mr. Lancer did a head count and found out that one of his students was missing, and not just any student either. Dash Baxter was not with Paulina, or with any other student. Not even his best friend, Kwan.

His mind started racing with all of the different possibilities that could've happened to his young charge. He quickly marched up to Dan, and had to look up to fully see him.

"What do you want, old man?"

Lancer swallowed, and decided to ignore the 'old man' comment and get directly to the point. "One of my students is missing, and-"

"So? They decided to get lost here. I only said I could show you the way out. I didn't, however, say that I would babysit all of you as you went through." Lancer was speechless. Even though that this person was a part of Danny, he couldn't see it. How could one of his favorite- yes favorite- student have this part of subconsciousness in himself. He never acted like this to anyone he knew, but then again, in Danny's mind, he saw all of the different parts that define him. And not all of them were good, which was to be expected.

He realized that he had his mouth open like a fish throughout that entire thought process, so he quickly closed it. Dan was giving him a weird look, but before any of them could say another word, two people walked out in a flash of light from the chalk board.

Mr. Lancer and Dan quickly rushed over and grabbed the figure off of Daniel's shoulders. It felt better to call him Daniel instead of Danny to Lancer, because he seemed like a more mature version of the playful boy who asked for way too many bathroom breaks.

They carried the figure over to two of the student's' desk that Sam and Tucker pulled together. They forced him to lay down and breath in and out slowly. Daniel seemed to be part ghost, because he slipped silently behind the group and made his way over to three people in the back corner of the room.

Lancer was only able to hear the beginning of the conversation before they walked outside the classroom. He couldn't miss the nod that Dan gave in Daniel's general direction.

He decided that Dash was more important right now, so he focused all of his attention to him. He rubbed the jock's back, and waited patiently until he caught his breath completely.

Dash coughed, before he spoke. "I-I need to talk with Fentonai- Daniel…"

Lancer stared at the teen, not believing that he heard Dash call Danny by his real name, nonetheless his full name.

Dash looked over at Dan, but he quickly looked away upon finding an evil smirk, showing off his fangs and forked tongue. He paled. He quickly looked over to the only adult in the room. Did Dan count as an adult? He was Danny after all, who was only a fifteen year old teeneager…

Lancer nodded, thinking that he gave enough time for the others to talk. He helped Dash to his feet and walked him over to the door. He watched his student walkout and march over to a group of his students who were having a hushed conversation. He watched Dash walk over to the group, and he turned back to walk into the classroom.

* * *

As soon as he stepped into the classroom again, he knew something was up. He quickly walked in, and looked around, and noticed what was wrong. The class was absolutely silent. There was always a little bit of background chatter, with the students talking about their situation, but looking around the classroom, everyone was frozen in mid action. Some of them had their mouths open, while others were making hand gestures. Dan seemed to be the only person who wasn't frozen, and he looked annoyed.

He was walking away from a group of girls, which included the popular ones, with a scowl on his face.

"Stupid high schoolers, I forgot how annoying they could be…"

Lancer walked in front of a student, and waved his hand in front of their face. He got no reaction, and looked over at Dan. "What did you do to them?"

He couldn't hide the mortified tone of voice, and Dan knew it. He smiled, showing of his fangs, and replied. "Oh, don't worry, I can reverse it. I just wanted a break."

"You still didn't answer my question."

Lancer saw Dan give an eye roll. "I froze them momentarily. They're not even aware that any time has passed…."

Lancer thought about that and decided that that was fine, or it was until he saw Dan walk over to Dash and bended his arm in the right order to stick Dash's own finger in his nose. While Lancer was flabbergasted, Dan walked over to Paulina and broke one of the heels of her shoes.

Dan stepped back to admire his handiwork, and Lancer snapped out of his daze.

"I-I think you need to stop, Dan." Dan looked over at him, and Lancer felt the urge to step back.

"Why should I?" Dan took a slow step forward, and Lancer took a small one back. Upon seeing this, Dan smiled.

Lancer knew how to win this battle without looking intimidating, and he repressed a smile. "Some part of you is still my student, and you _will_ listen to me, because we are in a school after all…" He gestured his hands around the classroom, and he was amazed to see Dan smile at him.

"That's more like it, Lancer. Take responsibility and maybe we'll start listening to you." Dan snapped his fingers and the class was back to making noise.

Lancer saw Paulina stumble and fall flat on her back. While Star tried to help her up, Paulina accidently pulled her down with her. Most of the students snickered at Paulina's dismay.

Dash looked surprised, and then the color drained from his face. He quickly took his finger out of his nose, and looked fearfully at Dan.

He saw that Dan melted into the shadows, and just smiled at the chaos he created.

Lancer cleared his throat loudly, and everyone looked at him instantly. Before he could say a word, the door to his classroom opened.

Everyone's attention snapped to the figures who entered. Daniel was at the head of the group, while Sam and Tucker stood directly behind him. Dash and Valerie stood outside the door, waiting.

"We need to move if we want to get out of here on time." He then proceeded to turn around and walk out the door with Sam and Tucker following.

The class awkwardly shuffled out of the door, with Lancer on the rear.

Daniel walked through the school like he owned the place, and in that moment, they knew that if they were probably a little nicer to Danny, he would walk the same way.

* * *

It was a long walk from the school to the park, especially because of all the rubble in the streets. None of the memory flies were anywhere, and it truly looked like a ghost town.

Paulina was having a lot of trouble walking with her broken heels, and Nathan knew that if he couldn't get Valerie's attention, he would try to get Paulina's.

Daniel originally walked on the path, but he quickly went off of it. Who knew how many holes they all stepped in already, and they were still walking.

A lot of the kids were grumbling, and Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and were very close to saying something about a break, when they stopped. Everyone instantly collapsed, except, of course, Daniel and Dan.

This part of the park looked exactly the same as any other, but Daniel acted as if it wasn't.

"What are we doing here?" Everyone looked at Mikey, and he gulped, not liking to be put on the spot like that.

Dan seemed surprised that he could talk, and his eyebrows almost fully disappeared in his flaming hair line. "Looky there, the nerd has a voice…"

Mikey pretended not to hear that, and looked at Daniel, who seemed to have expected this.

"The next entrance is right here, and if you want to get out of here quickly, we need to go in there." He pointed at the tree behind him, and all eyes followed as he walked to the base of the tree, and felt it with his hands.

Some of the class looked at each other, wondering what the heck he was doing, and if he lost his mind.

They heard him gasp, and all of them looked back at him in time to see the tree glowing a bright pink radiating from where he put his hand. Some of them stood up and took a couple steps back, ready to run at a moment's notice.

Dan quickly flew over to Daniel with a grim expression in place. They exchanged words before Dan quickly flew away back in the direction he came from.

There was a bright flash and everyone covered their eyes. By the time it went away, some of them, like Paulina and Mikey, had to open and close their eyes to get the bright spots out.

When they all looked over to the tree, their jaws dropped-yes, even Sam's, too.

Where the tree was, there was now a massive hole that glowed pink.

Daniel was on one knee, looking down into the hole, when the class decided to venture up to him.

Kwan and even Dash, resisted the urge to push him, but they thought better of it. They both decided that it would be best if they went on the opposite side just in case.

Sam knelt down next to Daniel, while Tucker did the same on the other side. "What do we do now?"

Daniel looked up at her, and with all the seriousness he could muster, he said,"We jump."

Silence followed that statement, but then they heard Paulina laughing. The group instantly looked at the Latino girl, who didn't care that they were looking at her.

This was her chance for payback. "I'm sorry, did I just hear you correctly? You want us to just jump into a hole where we don't even know where it goes, or how deep it is?"

She looked over at Daniel, and her smile faded when she saw him smiling a smile that didn't belong on his face. She knew she messed up, but she already digged her grave, and now it was time to lay in it.

"Why, of course we are. And I thank you for volunteering to be the first to go!" He spoke with a scarily calm voice. He closed his eyes, and vanished in a swirl of memory flies, and reappeared behind Paulina.

The girl in question knew she was done for when he picked her up bridal style, and carried her over to the mouth of the hole. She tried to get out of his arms, but the more she struggled, the tighter his grip became. He carried her over the hole, and she stopped fighting. Her eyes widened, and she instead, gripped Daniel harder, refusing to fall into it.

No one tried to stop him, and they didn't know why they didn't, but they didn't even blink an eye when he let go of her.

Lancer just watched as a part of his student dropped the most popular girl into a hole, and he didn't even try to stop it. That thought would race through his mind even after a couple days.

They heard her scream as she fell, and they all felt a jolt as if they should jump, too.

Her screams disappeared, and Daniel turned to look at them. "You can either jump in there willingly, or I can push you in. Either way, you are going in there."

The class slowly shuffled forward, and they danced on the balls of their feet, none of them wanting to be the first one to go willingly, but not wanting to be pushed into it either.

Finally, Sam took a deep breath, and walked away. All eyes were either on her, or on Daniel, waiting to see what would happen.

Daniel seemed to have a hint of a smile on his face, as if he knew that this was what she was going to do the entire time.

Sam abruptly turned around, and gave a battle cry. She quickly ran towards the hole, and the class parted for her, letting her do whatever stupid thing she wanted to do. She jumped into the hole, still giving her battle cry.

Tucker followed, but he just stepped into it, instead of running up to it like she did.

Valerie followed him, but she did a cannonball into it, yelling, "Geronimo!"

Dash followed after. Then Kwan, then Mikey, then Nathan and Star. It went like that until the only people who need to jump was Mr. Lancer, and Daniel himself.

Lancer placed his hand on his student's shoulder. "I'll see you down there, and good luck on whatever's troubling you."

Daniel turned to him, surprised that the overweight teacher figured it out that he was thinking about something.

Lancer smiled at his student's expression. "I'm a teacher, Daniel, I can pick up on that sort of thing."

Before Daniel could respond, Lancer walked over to the mouth of the hole, and followed in his previous student's footsteps.

Daniel slowly walked over to the mouth himself. "You were always too smart, ."

He closed his eyes and leaned forward, plummeting straight down into the hole.

* * *

After they all went through, the hole closed in another bright flash of light, and the tree that once stood there was back.

On the base of the tree, right where Daniel put his hand, was a message carved into the trunk.

It said, "Dx?"

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N

I know that this chapter is short, but next chapter should be longer!

I've been really busy with school, including the sports that I do, so I mainly have only the weekends to write. If you do look on my profile, it says that I write this in my _free time_! And it's true!

Leave a review about what you think the plot for the next chapter will be, or any other things about what I need to fix, or if I have a major hole in my plot so far. I promise I _will_ answer your reviews next chapter, so leave 'em for me to see!

Every review that's left for me makes me want to write more, and it inspires me into working on it, so leave as many as you can if you want me to get the next chapter up in time!

And now...

 **Thank you for leaving all of the wonderful reviews on this story about what I need to fix, or what I need to continue doing! It means a lot!**

 **And thank you all for Following and Favoriting this story! This is awesome to be appreciated by so many people for my writing, as I thought no one would!**

'See' you guys next time!


	9. Hello, Old Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

A/N

Don't worry! I'm not dead, I've just been really busy with life! I've had this chapter done for awhile, and I was gonna upload it last weekend, but my phone stopped working on me, and it wouldn't let me post!

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Hello, Old Friend…**

* * *

The darkness was surprised at how ruthless Daniel was. He was shocked when Daniel used his powers to drop the latino girl into the hole.

He growled at the sudden realization that he wouldn't be able to follow them in there.

After all, the emotion they just entered was one of the one's responsible for him being locked up in the first place…

He wouldn't let that stop him, though, and he quickly flew back towards the city, determined to get supporters in the other emotions… He could always go visit his previous helpers…

Daniel would pay for saving Danny's mental state from his wraith. He may have hidden it with his aura, but soon enough, he would find Mentality, and he will destroy it.

* * *

Paulina screamed all the way down. She kept on expecting to suddenly slam into the ground, but it never happened. She just all of a sudden stopped moving. She slowly opened up her eyes, and she saw that she landed in a weird jello-like substance.

Her eyes widened, and she tried to swim up to the top, but her body moved like it was in syrup. She started hyperventilating, and it took her a second to realize that she was still able to breath normally.

She stopped struggling, and let her emotions take ahold of her. She felt very angry at Danny- Daniel, whatever- at dropping her in that hole to who knows where. She didn't even know where she was.

When she got out of this, she was determined to get revenge on him in the best way possible. It would happen even if she had to wait until after high school.

She didn't have that much time to plan when another person fell into the jello. Combat boots hit her head and she went floating slowly away from the person. She tried to move her hand over the rising bump, but her hand met resistance, and went back to it's original position.

She tried to turn her head and scowl, but she met resistance again, so she settled for scowling where, hopefully, Sam could see.

She got pushed down even more when another body came down, and then another. She was pushed closer and closer to what she thought was the ground. If sound could have travelled through the jello, she and everyone else would be asking questions about this, and by the feel of it, they would be trying to intimidate the others in order to get their personal room.

The atmosphere around them started getting unnaturally warm, since everyone was in a compact space, and Paulina was tempted to try to move again to get away from the others, but another body fell down on top of the pile, and she was pushed down so low that her nose bended on the colorless floor, forcing her head to turn to the side.

The pressure of so many bodies on top of her was starting to be too much weight for her to handle, but a few pounds was lifted, and surprisingly, a voice traveled through the jello.

"Stand as still as you can. I'll try to get this away from you guys as quickly as I can. We just have to wait a little bit for someone to come. They should be here-"

The substance was sucked through the floor, and the weight doubled on top of Paulina, and she gave off a groan.

It took awhile, but finally, Paulina managed to get up, and take in her surroundings. They seemed to be floating in the air, but she knew that she was standing on something solid at least. The air around them was black and white, with weird flashes of electric blue.

She made the mistake of looking down, and saw pointy rocks below. They could easily turn the whole class into shish kabobs in just a few seconds. It didn't help that they were at least a couple hundred feet above them.

This was going to be a long adventure in this emotion.

* * *

Sam was scared of heights. It was common knowledge among her two best friends, and that was why Tucker kept on giving her sideways glances. Other kids started to notice, and she was tempted to stamp on his feet to get him to stop, but she resisted because he really only meant to help.

She took in her surroundings with a wary glance acquired from hanging out with a half dead kid for a couple years. A new figure approached them, with a hand outstretched, glowing with a pink halo.

Sam learned the hard way to underestimate the color of a ghost's ecto blasts.

The hooded figure slowly came closer, and Danny- Daniel- _God, she had to stop that_ …- walked forward towards him.

They stopped a few feet apart, and they had a silent stare down. The class took quiet and cautious steps towards the two, and Sam stepped with an unearthly quietness towards them. Tucker put a hand on her shoulder, and she realized she was the only one who kept on walking. She stayed where she was and observed them.

Right when she thought they would fight, their arms went around the other, and they laughed, pounding each other hard on the back.

"It's good to see you again, old friend!"

They broke apart, and Daniel's hand went up to his neck, signalling that he was embarrassed. Sam was forcibly reminded of _her_ Danny, not this one who was nothing, but yet everything like him.

"Yeah, well, I wish it was under better circumstances. You know why we are here?" Daniel put his hand down, and the cloaked figure looked around the group.

Daniel waited for him to respond. "Yes… and I know that keeping who I am a secret is not good. Well first off-" He threw his head back, and let out a piercing whistle.

Three hooded figures dropped down from the sky. Sam's eyes flitted up to see where they could've come from, but nothing was up there. Weird…

They were different in height. The middle one was as tall as Sam, but the one on the right was shorter, and the one on the left was taller. They walked up to stand behind the first cloaked figure. They bowed down and put a fist over their hearts.

"At ease girls, lower your hood's." All four hands went up to their own hoods, and pulled them down.

Sam stared in shock at her twin. This Sam had longer hair, pulled all the way back in a full ponytail. She had black and purple feathers intertwined in the curls, and her clothing was something that Sam always wanted to wear. This Sam wore a basic purple v-neck shirt, but there were beaded bracelets on her upper forearms. Her pants were regular jeans, but they had a purple bandana tied around one of her legs, which happened to be her right, and was located right under her knee.

Sam's eyes narrowed, and her twin did the same. They had a staring contest, but someone stepped in front of her, breaking the connection. Sam was close to growling, but this allowed her to take in the other women, which just so happened to be twins of Valerie and Paulina.

The person, who she now realized, was Valerie. She would've walked forward, too, but Sam was used to weird things happening.

Valerie's clone was dressed in almost the exact same way as Sam, except the colors of her clothing. There was more red in her outfit, and it was slightly giving away her other alter ego, the Red Huntress. Paulina's clone's outfit was all pink, but with a darker shade of pink instead of black in some areas.

The three girls who just discovered their clones were shocked. They unconsciously walked forward. Tucker tried to gab her arm, but his grip was so weak, that it was easy to slip her arm out.

They stopped only when the last hooded figure lowered his. The cloak he was wearing fell away, revealing a finely tuned six pack with multiple scars littering almost all of the bare skin. This Danny had black hair, but he had one stripe of white, which was longer than the rest. His eyes were more of a turquoise instead of his usual icy blue- or toxic green eyes.

* * *

Most of the class couldn't believe that wimpy Danny Fenton actually had a six pack, but Dash stared with fearful disbelief. If Danny looked like this in his mind, what was to say that he didn't look like this in the real world. Danny always wore baggy clothes. What if the only reason he did was because he wanted to hide what he really looked like? And why did he hide it? He could have been the most popular dude at the school, and he could easily beat up Dash anytime he wanted to.

And those scars...

 _Wait_ … Where did he even get all of those scars? It couldn't be from ghosts because whenever one was about to show up, Danny bolted out of the classroom. And whenever Dash was looking over at him before he bolted, he could've sworn that a blue mist escaped his lips, but that was impossible!

And then whenever Danny would disappear, a ghost would show up, followed by Phantom chasing it. Then after the ghost was taken care of, Phantom would fly quickly away, and Fenton would show up looking like he was in a fight.

Dash even made sure that no one was bullying his favorite punching bag, but all of the other football players said that they didn't even touch him.

 _Phantom_ …

 _Fenton_ …

 _What was the connection?!_

It was killing Dash to figure out all of these mysteries.

* * *

Daniel could feel the agitation rolling off of the group. He felt the strength of the group diminish with this new discovery, and they thought that they would all be overrun by all of this weirdness.

Seeing the twins of three of their classmates was beyond weird for their minds.

Ugh, it was hard enough protecting Danny's sanity from the rogues, and considering that it was only one of them who caused the real damage and had to be banished, but now he had to hide what really happened when Danny's future self was revealed from these people who think that they know who Danny really was. Adding on to that, the Darkness managed to return, and is probably infecting the others again.

Sometimes it was hard protecting Danny's strength when he, himself wanted to give up, too.

* * *

Paulina's mouth dropped open as wide as they could possibly go when she saw who was under the hood. It didn't make sense. Why was there a clone of her in the dweeb's mind? She knew that a lot of boys liked her, but it had been a couple years since Danny last made a move on her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the new Danny spoke. "-I would like to introduce my girls. They are like my elite team of hunters and they help me protect this little piece of Danny's mind."

He placed his hands behind his back, and walked back and forth in front of the three clones. "If you want to get out of here in a timely manner, we need to move now. Sadly, I am not the only one who lives in this domain." He stopped pacing and looked at Daniel. They gave a small nod to each other, making Paulina believe that he knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Some of you were probably smart enough, and know why they look like three of your classmates. To those of you who don't know, you'll find out soon enough."

Mikey was seen bouncing on the tip of his toes near the edge of the group. He was biting one lip, and she could instantly tell that he was bursting to inform the class about why they were clones.

"We need to hurry, though, so let's go." The new Danny went to turn around, but Sam seemed to finally come back to her senses.

"Wait! What should we call you?" He turned and cocked one eyebrow in her direction.

"Guess I never thought about that… Just call me

"We do need to hurry, though, so if you don't have anymore questions, we can go." No one seemed to want to ask him any questions, so the new Danny turned around, and was about to take his first step when someone found their voice.

"Wait! What should we call you?" Sam took a step forward with renewed strength on finding out the mystery that was her friend's mind. Who knew what truly happened in here.

He turned around, using his momentum to turn himself back around. He cocked one eyebrow in her direction, willing her to ask more.

"I-I mean… We met other Dannies with other than you so far, and they all had different names, but you still have to tell us yours."

He had a shocked expression on his face, surprised that Sam still hadn't figured out why there was multiple Dannies in his mind. "Well, I guess you can call me Dawood. And before you ask, your twins' names are-" He gestured to the clone who looked like Sam."-Samantha, and this," He moved his hand to point to Valerie's clone,"-is Vee, and the last one is-" He gestured both hands and smiled warmly to Paulina's clone. "-Paul. Now, they are just nicknames because they have the same names as you three lovely ladies, but it would just give us all a big headache if we had to gesture to one of you. Now, let's hurry and get you guys through this emotion!"

Dawood went to turn again, but someone else interrupted. "Wait! Why is my clone's nickname Paul?"

Everyone turned their head to look at Paulina. Paul gave her the stink eye, but she seemed to be immune to it. "Well… It's kinda hard to explain… You see-"

"Danny used to have a huge crush on you, and when he did, I had a different nickname. Now I'm stuck with the worst one while Danny got a new crush. And then it was even more humiliating for me because he up and went and got a new one again!" Paul took a huge step towards Paulina. She was so close that she jabbed her in the chest with her finger. "It's because you think that every boy at Casper has to love you, but they don't! I am so sick of having to see all of these new memories in here with you being the bad guy in them!"

Dawood's hand went on Paul's shoulder. Paul's body posture soon deflated. The only trace of the anger that was once there was in her eyes.

"We need to move." Dawood spoke in a scarily calm voice considering what happened.

Daniel just had an eyebrow raised, but everyone else took a few steps back, leaving a big gap in between them and the one-sided shouting match.

His hand went off of her shoulder, and he, again, turned around, but this time no one stopped him from walking towards their destination. They slowly followed suit.

Sam stayed in the back of the group, and with only a little hesitation, Tucker followed, too.

Val and Daniel took to walking behind the group, while Samantha and Paul patrolled the sides.

Valerie wanted to stay away from her clone, but she wanted to walk with the duo, so she sucked in a breath, and walked back to them.

* * *

The group seemed to not move at all, since the scenery never seemed changed. The only hint that they were making progress was the ever growing pain in their feet.

Time was tricky to keep track of in Danny's mind. Mikey's clock's hands would either stop at random times, or spin at a dizzying speed.

He didn't pay attention to that, though. Mikey was more interested in the clues and hints hidden throughout Danny's mind. They were like tiny little puzzle pieces slowly coming together to form the big picture about his classmate…

* * *

No one wanted to speak up and say anything that would halt their progress, but Paulina was a special case. The latino girl had had enough, and she pushed her way towards the front of the group.

"Hey, Dawood? Are we there yet?" She wasn't given a response, so she tried again. "Are we there yet?"

Still no answer.

Paulina scowled. If he wouldn't answer her, she would just annoy him until he responded. If only she knew how he would respond.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Paulina decided it ramp it up a bit. "ARE WE THERE Y-"

Dawood spun around with inhuman speed and put a hand over her mouth.

"I swear to God, Paulina, shut it!"

Paulina's eyes narrowed. She opened her mouth and bit his hand.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

A/N

So... Was it worth the wait? :p

I'm sorry again for the long wait, but I should be able to get out chapters every week. Of course, there won't be a chapter this week, but there most likely will be one next week.

Thank you for all of the **Reviews, Favorites,** and **Followers!** We're almost at 100 followers! That's a big deal for me, since this is the first fic that I worked super hard on and posted! (Besides PS, because, hey, I'm most likely rewriting it! :p)

Anyways, thanks! I hope you guys had an awesome haul this year from Halloween (if you celebrate it)!


	10. Heights Who Said Anything About Heights?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Heights? Who Said Anything About Heights?**

* * *

" _Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Paulina decided it ramp it up a bit. "ARE WE THERE Y-"_

 _Dawood spun around with inhuman speed and put a hand over her mouth._

 _"I swear to God, Paulina, shut it!"_

 _Paulina's eyes narrowed. She opened her mouth and bit his hand._

* * *

Dawood didn't even flinch. He seemed to be more annoying than anything.

Paulina wasn't discouraged, though. She kept on biting and biting, hoping that her strategy would work eventually.

She tired quickly, and she finally stopped. She went limp, and hoped that he would move his hand away.

He quickly got the hint, but he moved his hand away rather reluctantly.

Paulina was dumb enough to believe that he wouldn't retaliate, but he did.

"Thank you, Paulina. You just saved the rest of the class from experiencing his worst memories in this emotion." He looked at her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "You're going to do it for them!"

* * *

Paulina thought back to all of those moments that she ever wanted revenge on Danny, and she knew that she would never get a chance to do what she wanted to.

To be honest, she thought he was kidding, but right after he said it, a cold chill ran up her spine, and sent goosebumps down her arms.

She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she wanted to run, and she regretted not doing it when they approached the edge of the cliff.

Her face paled when she came to the conclusion that they had to cross it. If only she knew what they were really were going to do, because she would've taken crossing it over their other option. One thing was for sure, she hated heights.

* * *

Dawood was happy to admit to himself that he liked the cat and mouse game he was playing with the group, but especially with Paulina.

Sometimes it was a lot of fun protecting the emotion he chose, after all, it was the most mysterious one…

* * *

Sam stood right at the edge of the cliff. Her combat boots sent little pieces of rock and dirt falling into the seemingly endless void below them. She looked down with her amethyst eyes and saw gray mist obscuring what was hidden below.

She had the best eye sight out of the trio, but was bumped to second after Danny went into the portal. She scrutinized the cliff, looking for any signs of how they would travel down it, because way below them, there was a black hole, barely noticeable unless you have better than perfect eyesight, on the opposite side of the cliff. She looked through the mist as best as she could, and she saw a thin black line running from one side to the other, making a bridge from one cliff face to the other.

Dawood slowly walked forward, and if Sam wasn't used to Danny walking like that, she would've jumped high into the air. He placed a hand on her back, right in the middle of her shoulder blades, and the breath was pulled away from her. Her heart threatened to burst out of her chest, but before it could, he moved his hand away.

 _Weird_ ….

Sam mentally shook her head to get rid of that thought. The last thing she should be worrying about was her emotions with Danny… Huh… Maybe Tucker wasn't always kidding when he said that Danny and her were lovebirds…

* * *

Tucker crouched down a few feet away from Sam and looked down. He mentally started calculating how they would get across it-how fast they had to go, etc.

He ran out of ideas, however, when he figured out that they would at least have to go five hundred miles per hour to cross. _Danny_ didn't even fly that fast...yet.

"How are we supposed to cross it?" Tucker didn't have to turn to know that all eyes were on him. He cleared his throat.

Dawood hurried to explain, or at least Tucker thought it was Dawood. "We don't have to necessarily cross it. We just need to get low enough to get on the bridge."

Tucker saw an arm go past him and point down. Everyone hurried to the edge of the cliff and looked down to see what he was pointing at.

That's when everyone figured out that they would have to climb down to the bridge.

Tucker heard three people start hyperventilating, and he turned to saw Valerie quickly step back from the cliff, and close her eyes, trying to get her breathing under control.

It was a known fact that Mikey had troubles breathing, and boy was it showing now. He was having so much trouble breathing that the Sam lookalike walked over to him and gave him a paper bag. He quickly grabbed it, and started calming down.

Paulina on the other hand, was having the most trouble. She had nothing to use, and no one was willing to help her. Her solution was clawing her fingers in her hair, and gripping the strands, threatening to pull them out. She squeezed her eyes closed, trying to calm herself down, but it didn't work. They heard her muttering to herself, as if she lost her mind.

Tucker actually felt sorry for Paulina, and he lifted one foot forward, as if to move closer to her, but Dash beat him to it.

He saw Dash crouch down next to her and mutter something in her ear. She nodded her head, and she accepted his offer and put her head in his shoulder. They all heard her crying, and they couldn't help but feel sympathetic.

Dawood, however, felt no sympathy, and ignored that she was crying. Tucker saw what he was about to do even before he did it, just by looking at how he walked over to Paulina and Dash. His suspicions were correct when he picked up Paulina and carried her over fireman-style to the edge of the cliff.

Tucker wished that he wasn't right, and watched in horror as he turned around and looked at Dash.

"Do you love her?" Dawood had to shout to make himself heard over the violent wind that quickly came.

Dash was pale, but he nodded his head. Tucker looked in his eyes and saw determination in them.

"Would you do anything for her?" Again, Dash nodded his head, but fear wormed its way into his eyes.

"Then save her!" He tossed Paulina over the edge, and Dash didn't hesitate in rushing and jumping in after her.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N

I'm so sorry that it took me forever to upload this small excuse of a chapter, and the worst thing is, I don't have a very good reason of why.

Thank you though, for smashing the **100 Followers** thing! It was awesome because it happened they day I uploaded last chapter! I cannot tell you guys how happy I am that I story I wrote got so many people loving it, and it isn't even finished yet!

And finally, thank you guys for **Following** , **Favoriting** , and **Reveiwing** on this story! It means a lot more than I can ever say (or write)!

Just... Please review... Please?


	11. I'm sorry guys

**I... I have a confession to make.**

 **I have cancer.**

 **I'm sorry for not telling you guys, but it's not looking so good. I'm deciding to give away my FanFiction account to someone who I trust with all my heart. She's been with me through all of this, and she even wrote some of it.**

 **They say I have until the end of the year to live, and I don't want to keep you guys hanging forever. I'm sorry for all of you who want me to continue with my stories, but I'm just not able to.**

 **My friend's account is** _CalypsoKatMinx_ **. She will have full ownership of my stories and I hope you'll go and support her, as she will be reposting some of my stories with more details to it.**

 **This is it guys... It's the end of the road for my writing career and I'm glad you were all with me.**

 **By the way, I posted this message on ALL of my stories so the word gets out to all of you loyal people. I'll miss you all**

 **-Katie**


End file.
